A Fine Fine Line
by Heart on a Sword
Summary: Naruto loves Sakura and will do anything to make her happy, but just how far must he go to make her happy?
1. What to do about Love

Author notes: Basically this story starts on the mission team Kakashi takes shortly after Sai joins the team; it is accurate to the canon of the manga up to chapter 399

Author notes: Basically this story starts on the mission team Kakashi takes shortly after Sai joins the team; it is accurate to the canon of the manga up to chapter 310. Therefore I assume that anyone reading this will be familiar with the storyline up to that point. As more chapters are released, I will try to keep canon to them as best as possible. Thusly if I can maintain canon with a simple edit I will. At the top of each new chapter will be a canon count. If I ever leave the cozy world of the Naruto manga, then there will be a statement of where the final canon moment is. I have two more chapters after this, and I will upload number two when I get 10 views, if I get less than why should I bother to write. So please note this is the ONLY time I will warn of spoilers, if you haven't been reading the new stuff, then don't complain.

Comments and criticisms will be read and thought about. Flames will just burn themselves out. Basically, if you can't back up what you say with a reason, you might not want to say it. So if you think my work sucks, that is your opinion. If you think it would have been better if say Naruto pulled out a gun and shot Sauske (not going to happen, just an example) then say that, not that it just sucked.

**Chapter One: What to do about Love?**

For as long as I've known her, I've loved her. Hell, I loved her before I even knew what love was. But she doesn't love me; well not like I love her. I know that she does care deeply for me, but she doesn't love me more than a sister would. Heh, and as much as it hurts to know she won't ever be with me, if she could just be happy then I would be able to live without her. It may not be an existence full of cheer, but I would be content.

That's why I went after my best friend; the one guy I called brother, the one man I never thought would try to hurt me. The one man who came closer to killing me than any before is the one man she loves. And so, to make her happy I gave my word that I would bring him back, swore on my ninja way that I would stop at nothing to bring him home to her.

It's kinda funny in a way. When we last fought, the only thing that kept me from killing him was her. I knew that if he never came back to her she would be heartbroken, and even though that would mean she might see me for who I am, she would be in pain. She prevented me from killing my own brother out of rage, not rage of betrayal to out village, to our team, to me even. It was his betrayal to her, the one thing I could never forgive, the one thing she made me ignore. I promised to bring him back, safe and sound to her arms and I knew it was a promise that I would bring her back so he could love her, in all the ways I wanted to and couldn't.

But I failed to bring him back; he left to join the snake. The only man who I would call brother, left everyone who cared for him back home; but now I doubt he ever had a home. Sure he was loved and accepted, but he was always distant, always so focused on that damn goal of his. 'I must kill my brother!' Revenge is all he would let himself believe that could be obtained in life. And as much as I want to kill him for all the pain he's caused her, I won't. She wants him to come back to her, and as much as I know it's impossible, I will help her gain the happiness she deserves even if it kills me.

That's why I have to do it, that's why this time has to be different. I've been training for this and this alone. I'm not stupid, I know he won't come back without a fight, and I know it won't be easy. But if She wants it then I will do anything to make it happen. I will bring him down, make him kneel at her feet and answer her why he left her those few years ago, those years that seem like so much more time. So I'll bring him back because she loves him, and she deserves answers.

She loves him and not me. I'm not sure why she would love him, but she does. She loves him, after he left her, alone and unconscious on some bench. After she begged him to take her with him, she didn't care where they went, she only wanted to be with him. I still don't know why she loves him. Hell I don't really know what love is. I've always been alone, until Team Seven that is. And even then, he ignored me, she beat me, and our leader laughed at me. But even alone, I wanted love. Even not knowing what it is, I still want it.

Funny how one can love, how one can be loved, can lose love and still never know what love is. I know I love her. I would do anything to be with her, but I know I can't. She doesn't want me, and I don't blame her. I'm a bit of a pervert, a bit of a dork. I'm denser than most metals, and while I might know that, it doesn't change the fact that I'm dense. Yet still I don't know what love truly is. What is love? Why is it so powerful, so hurtful and helpful? And why is it if love is so great it leaves you feeling worse than shit when you have it? Heh, every look she gives me, every word she says, it's a kunai that hits me, it hurts knowing I'll never be able to have my love returned like I would want. Never have that happily-ever-after life I've always dreamed of. And still every smile, every happy moment she has, brings me some ease, some measure that the world is still right, that even though I will near be with her, she will be happy. As long as she's happy then life is good. I can stand any pain but for the one of her tears.

I don't even remember the last time she let herself cry over him. Well I guess that's not true, I just don't know when the last time was that she let me see her cry. But I do remember the first time. She told me how she begged, how she pleaded with him not to leave, or at the very least not to leave without her. I remember how the tears fell down her flawless face as she remembered the look on his face. To this day she hasn't told me what that look was, but I know it wasn't hurt, it wasn't the pain of giving up someone you love. And damnit every time I think back to what he did to her, it makes me want to kill him, and I won't because she loves him.

How the hell can she love him and not me, what does he have that I don't have. Sure he's taller, and yeah maybe the whole he-lost-his-family-and-is-the-last-one-left thing is kinda cool, but I've never even known who my parents were. Yeah he had a rough past, but he had people willing to show him love, all I got were stares of hatred, looks of rage and disgust. Okay so his face didn't look as round as mine and yeah he had that cold dispassionate look on his face that made him look just a bit cool. So he was tall, dark, and handsome; but the only emotion he could ever leave room for him to feel was hate. He hated his brother, and I understand that, his brother killed everyone he loved, sparing no one. But as much as that hate is deserved, he let it consume himself to the point of forsaking all others. And that still makes me want to know why she loves him.

Is it because she hopes to change him? Or some mistaken pity of his situation that tugs at her heart? Damnit the more I try to avoid thinking it, the more I do. Why does she love him? Why him and not me? Why can't she just see me as she sees him for one day? Just one day to let me show her how much I love her. And as much as I would love to fantasize about us having sex if I was given that day, fantasize about using mind blowing sex to make her see that she should want me. I know that if I truly was given the chance, that I couldn't do all the things I've dreamed of. I _know_ I couldn't because, to be truthful, the thought of sex with her scares me. And not because of her right hook. I'm scared because as much as I would want to, I love what we have right now far too much to try. That's what hurts more than anything; that my own fear of loosing her, is keeping her apart from me. Or it would if she were only to love me. Love me and not that fucked up revenge seeking ass. But no, she loves him. She made her choice before the options were shown.

She loves him, and I love her. So I will bow out to him, let his have the girl I love. I will give him the only thing in this world I love. And I will only do this because it will make her happy. I will drag back my best friend, my brother, my rival. I will drag him to her feet and I will do so with a smile. I might not mean my happiness at the moment, but I will bring him home to her, and I will walk away with all the grace and strength that is in me. When I bring him to her, I will walk away with my head held high, and I won't cry. I refuse to do so, because she deserves to be happy, and she won't be if she sees me crying over his return. But I will watch him. I will make sure that if he ever hurts her again, ever causes one tear to be shed in sadness, if one single tear falls from those green jewels, he will pay in blood. Even if she will kill me for doing so I will teach him to never hurt her.

And I haven't told anyone about this. And I won't ever tell a soul either. The only reason for this I don't understand, but I believe it. I fear that if I were to tell someone of what I did, it would cheapen the meaning, cheapen my love for her. That and I fear that she might see me because of my sacrifice. And while I would want more than anything to be with her, if she chose to be with me because I was willing to give her up, if she chose me and gave up her happiness because of a gesture, it would hurt me more than any of her punches ever would. If she rejected my offer of surrender, surrender because I love her so much to put her happiness above my own at any cost, then she would be betraying her self, and making my quest for her happiness impossible.

So I will submit to pain and heartache, I will suffer never knowing the loving touch of the one woman I will love for all my life. I will forget my dreams of a life with her. And I will fight to bring her the happiness that I will forever lack in my life. I will do this because I love her, I will do this because she wants him. And I will do this because I vowed I would bring him home to her, vowed on my ninja way. I never go back on my word. I vowed I would bring him back. And I vow I will make her happy, I will do whatever it may take to bring her that happiness. I keep my promises, I might be late in completing them, but I keep them _all_. So she will be happy, she will be with him and be happy. It will hurt, but it's worth it.

_Anything _is worth it for her, or my name isn't-

"Hey Naruto! You've been staring at me for five minutes. Is something wrong?"


	2. What Dreams May Come

Author notes: Basically this story starts on the mission team Kakashi takes shortly after Sai joins the team; it is accurate to the canon of the manga up to chapter 399

Author notes: As I said, chapter two is here, and so far the Manga hasn't been updated, so no changes, to be honest, as long as you've read up to 311ish, then you'll be okay. I'll get the next chapter to you as soon as I get the fourth written, I kinda want to stay one ahead in case of writers block or something.

**Chapter Two: What Dreams May Come**

"Eh?" The beautiful blossom is looking at me, and I can't remember what I was thinking of before she called my name. I can't fight the blush that creeps across my face, the sun is blocked by her head, its rays lighting the edges of her pink hair. Her beautiful features become more goddess like, and the beauty does nothing to stop my blush. "Sorry about that Sakura-chan." I'm almost unable to say my apology for staring at her for all those minutes; the breathlessness of her beauty is so overwhelming.

I'm so absorbed by her beauty that I don't see the fire burning in her eyes. Nor do I see the fist coming at my head. However both do make their presences known when I find myself plastered to the ground. In the mix of mumbled curses leaving her lips I hear "Stupid pervert" repeated many times. I'm not sure what I did to warrant the dizzying blow to my head, but I'm not going to argue with Sakura over this. If she hit me and was calling me a pervert, it was because I did something perverted, and no amount of fighting the issue will change that fact.

I can't help but think back to our last mission and how badly I fucked up. Sauske, that bastard, he was right there, staring me in the face and I couldn't do a thing about it. Not one damn thing! And Sakura, well she's barely even noticing anything right now. She's looking so down right now. And I can't blame her really, after seeing him, I miss him too. I miss him and I hate him, I hate what he's done to her. Hell I hate what he's done to the both of us. He says he has to cut all his bonds to free his power, he can't see where our true power comes from. Sakura, she gets hers from her desire to help her friends, the keep them from harm. Myself, I gain my strength from my friends too, I gain my power to keep them safe, to keep everyone I hold dear safe. Love is our power, the love for those we care about.

Sauske only gains power from hate. But love lasts, it grows it stretches. Love last through trials, through hardships, and it grows stronger. Hate festers, it pools, and it sits to be called upon, to be used and discarded. Hate can't last; it is impossible for hate to survive time. Hate must be brewed and consumed for its power to be useful. But hate burns, it chars all it touches, and only the strongest of people can hold onto hate for so long a time and not be touched, corrupted by it's evil. Sauske is strong, but after today, I'm not sure if he's completely above the influence of that evil.

Sakura looks at me, and I can see the fear in her eyes, and the question behind them. _Can we bring him back? _Can we stop the evil that has corrupted our friend? It scares me that I'm not sure if it can be done. But I vowed I would bring him home to her, I vowed and I will keep my vow. It is my way. I always keep my promises, I always pull through. And I _will_ pull thorough! He means too much to us to be forgotten, too much to let him loose his way so easily.

We've already made it back to the village, and in the hours that have past since Sakura beat me and now I have one hard truth to face. I need to become stronger, which means I need help. But who could help me; I'm not even sure where to begin. Thoughts of who could help me ran through my brain as I fell into my bed that night, and when dawn came not an answer was with it.

The sun rose quite early that day, too early for my liking. Try as I might I couldn't seem to escape the rays that harassed my face. Thankfully I found a spot of shelter from the offending light. Sighing happily to myself at the rest I was going to gain, a small smile formed. Everything came crashing around me with a knock from my door. At first I thought it was a dream, but the unholy brightness in my room removed half that possibility from my brain.

"Hey Naruto, wake up! You promised we would go see Kakashi today." That heavenly voice completely removed the thought of this being a dream. She's never angry in my dreams. Although, if I were to question them, I'd have to ask why she was never mad at me, never upset when I walked in on her in the baths. Never would she hit me when we would have to share body heat after falling into a freezing stream together. Never in any of my dreams did she try to hurt me. And as I thought back to each scenario, each fantasy played true in my dreams. I began to realize, when I was remembering a particularly fond dream of tripping into her bared breasts when I mistakenly entered the wrong baths, that a certain part of my body was most certainly declaring its alert status.

"Hey, are you awake?" I heard another pound at my door, surprised at how she didn't remove it from the hinges. As I mused on the stability of my door I could hear her muttering something about how she now had to come in and wake me up. That certainly gained my attention as I shot up in bed. She could not come in here at this moment; she could not see me like this. If she did see me with an erection, then I'm not sure what would kill me first, the embarrassment, or her fist. Yet try as I might I was stuck in my bed by her voice. She was trapping me in bed, tent rising in my sheets, and she was going to kill me because of it, despite all that my mind was mush. If I could only say to her _Um just a minute Sakura,_ or _Sorry I'll be right there._ But nope I'm trapped in bed. Trapped in bed with the hardest erection I've ever had. Trapped in bed, hard as a rock, and the girl who's image caused this is about to walk through my door. Trapped, hard, about to be walked in on, and them thoroughly murdered in the worst possible ways. She'll most likely beat me within an inch of my life, and then heal me back up again just to cause more pain.

I should be more afraid. I really should, but part of me really wants her to walk through that door. I want her to see me like this. But I also want to live! Oh god, the doorknob is turning. She's actually coming in. what do I do? Damnit, why do I choose now to try and think? Crap the door is opening. Um, telling her I'm up would be bad, so then what can I do? Playing dead would be great if she would kill me. Wait that's it if I can convince her I'm asleep, then there is a small chance that she won't beat me. And if she does there is a good chance she won't kill me because I can't help what my body does unconsciously. So that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to roll over, close my eyes, and fake sleep as best as I know how. And I silently plead that she either thinks I'm asleep, or doesn't notice.

"Naruto you lazy - Oh, oh my! Um Naruto are you awake? Naruto? Um-" I feel her hand slowly grasp my shoulder. I could feel the warmth of her hand as she tried to soothe me back from dreamland. And I couldn't help releasing the small moan. I wanted to tense up, to prepare for the punch that would kill me. Seconds past and there was no pain, only the warmth of that heavenly hand. The seconds turned to minutes, and still no change. I felt a gentle tug at my arm; it turned into a push, and then went back to a tug. She was shaking me awake. She was shaking me awake gently. No pain, no threats of death. She was waking me up in the gentlest way she ever has. Well it would be if I were asleep. Actually it's really relaxing; I almost want to go to sleep again.

But I can't stop the yawn that comes to me then. I don't know if it's from want to go back to sleep, or if it's from being woken up from such a great sleep. All I know is that if I want to stay pain free I have to use it as my chance to wake up. I open one eye at her. "Huh Sakura, what are you doing here? Did I forget we were supposed to meet somewhere? Oh no we had morning training didn't we; man I can't believe I forgot about that." She was staring at me; I think that's a look of shock on her face. Was she shocked that I would wake up? Why would she be shocked? "Man I'm so sorry Sakura, I forgot all about our training. How can I make it up to you?" She's still staring at me, and it's kinda getting a bit unnerving. Her hand is still on my shoulder, still applying that comforting warmth to my body. And suddenly, it's gone and she's looking away from me.

"What Naruto? Oh no, we didn't have any training today." I can tell she's smiling. She's happy, and that makes me happy. "Nope, we were going to visit Kakashi, so I thought I would come by here and see if you were up. I knocked on your door, but there was no answer, so I came in to wake you up. The door was open so I let myself in." It almost looked like she was rocking back and forth, but why would she do that?

"Oh yeah, we did say we would go see him today." I couldn't help but grin as I jumped out of bed and ran to grab some clean clothes. A loud squeak brought my attention back to the pink haired girl, and it was then that I remembered my condition. I was standing in my room, clad in my froggie boxers, and supporting quite the package of morning wood. "Uh give me about ten minutes and I'll be ready, okay Sakura?" I didn't wait for her reply as I jumped into my meager bathroom. A quick shower and clean change of clothes and I was back out in my room, staring at Sakura. She was standing in the same spot she was in when I left her. She was standing in the same stance too, and the look in her eye, almost like she wasn't in the moment. Wait what was that on her cheek?

"Hey Sakura?"

"U-Uh y-y-yes Naruto?"

"Are you feeling okay, your starting to act like Hinata does every time I see her."


	3. What Books Don't Teach

Author notes: Wow, I'm up to chapter 3, and if I'm right it's my longest yet

Author notes: Wow, I'm up to chapter 3, and if I'm right it's my longest yet. So I hope everyone is enjoying the story, and starting with chapter 4 I'll try to respond to reviews /criticisms as long as they are valid and make sense, otherwise, you will be ignored. And as I don't really want to rant all that much, here you go with the story. Again, cannon up to 311ish, so if you're past that you should be fine. Oh and while I've been reexamining the manga, the words should be mostly the same, if not the meaning being exactly the same, so read it for the inner thoughts, if not for the dialogue.

**Chapter Three: What Books Don't Teach**

"W-w-what was t-that?" She's all flushed in the face, oh no maybe she got sick on that last mission. Before I know it, I'm at her side, reaching for her forehead to check for a fever. She jumped in shock at my sudden movement, but almost started to lean against me. As my hand brushed through the few hairs that graced her forehead, she tensed on me. Then she slapped me. She slapped me so hard my head spin. All I could do is look at her in shock. Why did she slap me, all I was doing was making sure she was okay. It's not like I was trying to kiss her or something like that. I just wanted to make sure she was healthy.

So I looked back at her, a little hurt, and still shocked. And I was surprised. She was staring back at me, a look of pain and shock on her face much like my own. Her cheeks had lost some of the crimson that had rested on them, but she still look seemed to be distant. "Um sorry about that Naruto, I guess I'm not feeling like myself today or something." She turned her back to me and started for the door. I simply nodded and followed, cupping my stinging face with my hand.

We stopped at the library; she muttered something about a book she had to reserve and left me outside. I was glad she didn't drag me in there. All those books they scare me. I was glad there was a bench I could rest on, knowing Sakura she wouldn't rest until she had every book she wanted. Sadly it also left me alone with my thoughts. Those words that Sauske said to me, that he would do anything for revenge. He doesn't care what happens to him as long as Itachi dies, and he'll give his body to Orochimaru freely.

I'm not sure why he would be willing to give that snake his body. He should know that Orochimaru will just use it to destroy the village. He will bring the destruction of his home and his friends and all for the chance to kill his brother. Damnit why does he have to be so obsessed with that damn snake and revenge. If Sauske only would have asked us for help, we would have agreed without hesitation. But I can't beat the success he's had at the snake's hands. He's faster, too much faster than I am, and he's improved the chidori. How the hell am I going to bring him back? How? Sauske.

"Naruto!" I hear Sakura's voice call out to me, so I look over at her. She's starting to act normal now, no flush or anything like before. She must be feeling better or something.

"Ah?" What's Sai doing here? I thought Sakura and I were going to go to the hospital together to see Kakashi. "What in the world is Sai doing here?"

"Well I ran into him at the library so I though I'd invite him along with us." She was smiling.

"Aw man and I was hoping it would be just the two of us, kind of like a date you know."

"Well if you had enough time on your hands to think that up you should use it to study ninjutsu or something." That hurt, I know she didn't mean that I wasn't good enough to get Sauske back, but that's what I heard.

"Studying right." I tried to make my voice sound annoyed and I think it worked because she didn't react hurt. "How can you even stand it in there, it's so uncomfortable."

"Well maybe it would do some good for you if you did visit the library once in a while. You have to train both the body _and_ the mind Naruto." She smiled again. "I mean you're already so stupid."

"Sakura! That's going a bit far isn't it?" She doesn't have to say it that way, I may not be bright, but I'm not stupid. Man this is really making me feel down. Why would she go and say something like that?

"N-Naruto, Sakura?" Huh, Sai is speaking, and he's not acting like an idiot or anything like that either. "I wanted to know if you would mind if I joined the conversation. I was looking at this book about getting to know people better and stuff. Well it said that friends often have nicknames and such for each other, it creates a bond of closeness, making them better friends." He was smiling as he said this, it was a small smile but it was real.

"Wow Sai, I didn't think you cared a lot about that stuff." I couldn't help but smile in return at his openness.

"So that's what you were doing in the library, and what all those books were for."

Another genuine smile fixed on his face. "Yeah. But the more I tried; I still couldn't come up with any nicknames for the two of you."

"Nicknames aren't something you can just make up, usually they just naturally happen." Hands behind my head grinning wildly at my teammate, I could see how he was trying to bond with us, and it was working.

"Well a good place to start would be to look at someone's attributes or characteristics. Take Naruto for example." What me? Why does she look at me? "He could be something like Stupid Naruto, or Idiot Naruto." She was smiling at me.

"Oh come on Sakura! That's way overdoing it!" I was pouting at her, but what else could I do, she's not going to feel sorry for it, and it's almost in a little way true.

"Okay, thanks, I think I got the hang of it. Ugly Dog." What the hell is he thinking, he just insulted Sakura, he just insulted her and smiled. Oh no, she's going to kill him, she will kill him and not think twice about it!

"SHANNARO!" Oh no I have to do something drastic before she kills him. I have to stop her from beating him dead, I must hold her back. This is going to hurt me a lot more than it will hurt him.

As I prepared to bite the bullet for Sai, I had to tell him. "Sai that is way, _WAY_ overdoing it!" She was going right for him, so I had to do it; I had to block her way. So I did, I blocked her way the only way I knew how, with my face.

"Huh Naruto, what do you mean?" He's clueless, he insulted Sakura and she doesn't know it? How can he be that dense, my face is being clawed at while she tries to get at him, and he's confused as to _why_? He deserves to be hit; he _deserves_ the pain I'm sparing him. "Was something I said wrong? She looks like an ugly dog."

Oh god no, he just made it worse, that's it, there is no way in hell that I'm taking anymore beatings for what this, this moron says, let her at him. Hell let _me_ at him, he insulted Sakura's beauty he deserves pain! I step out of the way, my face is sore from both the earlier slap and Sakura's desperate clawing. I let her at him, and she beats at his face. For once I'm glad it wasn't me who's in pain. Well not as much pain I guess.

After a thorough beating, she grabbed his ear and dragged him off towards the hospital. "Come on Naruto, Kakashi is waiting for us."

"Uh sure thing Sakura, I'm coming." Sai for his part remained quiet the whole way there.


	4. Unexpected Expectations

Author notes: Chapter number 4 is here at last people

Author notes: Chapter number 4 is here at last people. I'm actually surprised that so many people have read this, let alone favorite it or put it on their alerts list. So I'm going to take a moment at respond to the few reviews I've gotten already. I enjoy all the positive response I'm getting from this.

Emperor Sasuke: I can see how you would think she is acting like a bitch, and yeah in two cases she had no reason to hit him at all. But in the first chapter he was acting like he was staring at her and thinking perverted thoughts. We know this not to be true, but alas she did not. He accepted the beating because he thought there might have been something wrong with his actions. Then again later in his apartment, she hit him because she though he was going to take advantage of her, in that case kiss her. Even though all he was going to do was check her temperature. Remember how she was teased about her forehead, she's sensitive about people going near it. Also, if I ever decide to get around to it, and gain some sudden insight into the female mind, I'm going to write a companion piece to this, from Sakura's point of view. Hopefully I can do it; I don't want to start it now because I have a lot on my plate.

Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: thank you for your reviews, and as for Naruto's maturity…. Well he has had a _long_ time to think over his feelings for Sakura. And ironically, I wasn't going for the Knight in shining Orange Armor metaphor you alluded to, more that he's just one of those "above all else I'll make you happy" sort of lover.

**Chapter Four: Unexpected Expectations**

As we made our way to the hospital, it occurred to me, I haven't come up with a way to make myself strong enough to beat Sauske. I'm not sure who would have the strength to help me train myself to that level. But maybe I won't have to find someone; maybe Kakashi will know someone I can beg to train me.

We made our way through the doors of the hospital, Sakura led the way, a smile on her face as she greeted people she knew and possibly worked with. Somehow the environment was calming, if a little bland. Maybe it's because Sakura works here, I'm not sure, but something about this place reminds me of her smile, simple, calming and healing.

Sakura didn't even need to ask where Kakashi's room was, she simply led the way. I felt a pang of guilt that I didn't have that information as well. I probably should have visited him more. I haven't really been the best student or teammate when it comes to Kakashi. As Sakura led us down the hallway, I couldn't help rubbing my cheek the sting of my guilt melding with the slap and clawing Sakura had gave me. It didn't seem to get any better as we entered his room; it seemed almost to hurt more when I saw him as he lay in bed.

He looked up from his book at the three of us, his face as neutral as ever. "So you must be the new member of the team. Sai was it? It's nice to meet you." He gave a short wave with his one free hand, not looking up from his book.

"Thank you." Sai's reply was simple and polite, however it sounded difficult to say over the swelling and bruises growing on his face. It made me feel good that he was made uncomfortable for insulting Sakura like he did. But in a small way I was saddened that he had to endure that pain. But it was a _very_ small part of me that felt that way.

Kakashi called Sakura over to him; he hid their faces with his book and started to whisper a question to her. I though I overheard something about a fight, and a bad temper, and surprises. I was scared for a second that he was going to ask her if she got mad and hit both of us, but her reply was simple, if not with a hint of nervousness. "Oh no, we're all good friends, it was nothing really." Was she sweating? She _was_ nervous about her reply! Oh no, he did ask if she beat us. Well, it is the truth, but still, you should never _ask_ her about it. But thankfully he seemed to buy the answer and leave it be.

"Oh, well that's good then, every thing is okay then." Kakashi gave one of his smiles at the three of us, and Sakura just laughed off her nervousness. But then her cheer seemed to fall from her face, she looked up at me and I could see the disappointment and fear on her face.

"Naruto-" She didn't even look me in the eye, she was on the verge of collapse, she wanted to tell Kakashi about our mission, but she couldn't handle it. She was pleading with me, if without words, to tell him about our failure.

"Kakashi, we uh-" I couldn't keep my head up. "We, our mission that is, we didn't-" He seemed to stop reading his book at this point and sighed.

"I've already heard about it from Yamato, about Sauske and everything." He seemed sad almost, open and unguarded. The silence was deafening, each of us avoiding looking into the eyes of another.

"We don't have a lot of time left. At this rate, in just a bit longer he'll-" I couldn't say it. I couldn't say that we are running out of time before that bastard snake takes Sauske's body. I was on the verge of tears by this point. "And at the level he's at, well he's too strong for us. We don't stand a change at bringing him back at the level we're at now. He's too strong for us." He's too _damn_ strong. Too fast for us to catch! Damnit this is getting us nowhere, I should just ask Kakashi to train us. To train us harder than we've ever pushed ourselves before.

"Well in that case, all you have to do is become stronger than him, right?" He _knows_ we need to get stronger. He has a plan, and it's a good one too. He knows we need to train and already has ideas on how to do so. This is good, we're becoming prepared. We can do this.

Then Sakura spoke up. "But I was talking with Lady Tsunade, and she and I agree. He's gotten far too strong far too fast to be normal. I'm not sure how he's done it, be it forbidden jutsus or if Kabuto has been using drugs throughout his training. And even with these books, there's no way for me to be sure what he's done to his body."

Kakashi turned the page then looked up at me. "Well in that case all you need to do is become stronger than him at a faster rate." He returned his gaze to his book. But why would he look to me? Am I the one he thinks that can bring him back? What is his plan?

"Yeah but how?" Sakura sounded desperate. I think she's as confused as I am as to where Kakashi is going with this.

"You guy don't think I've been laying about sleeping all the time have you. I've been thinking, the whole time I've been thinking about our situation, and I've come up with something." A coy smile seemed to form behind his mask. He looked up at me. He looked me straight in the eye with that smile on his face, and it scared me. "Still, the method I had in mind is nest for someone like Naruto." Like me? He has a way to train like I would? This is good; we'll get Sauske back next time! "Actually, I should say that it's more like something _only_ Naruto can do. Heh, with this training Naruto, you might surpass me in a manner of speaking."

I can't believe it. I could become stronger than Kakashi. Stronger than _Sauske_. "Surpass you? I could surpass _you_ Kakashi?"

"Yup."

We were speechless. How could I ever be able to surpass Kakashi? He's always been stronger than me, smarter than me, hell you name it he's better than me at it.

"During this training you'll be with me the whole time. And this will be different than any other form of training you've ever gone through so far." He was dead serious about this. What would we be doing?

"What will we be doing then?" I couldn't hide the nervous tint that was in my voice. Here I was being offered the most intense training ever developed. And it was all for me. It was so I could complete the goal I set out on all those years ago.

Kakashi forgot his book and stared into my soul with his one open eye. "I'm going to help you to develop an ultimate ninjutsu to call your own." I was speechless. Kakashi was going to help me create a brand new attack. Something no one has seen before. I'm going to have a new ace in the hole to use against Sauske, something he won't be ready for. "In other words, we are going to have you acquire a new ninjutsu even greater than rasengan. But to gain such a power it is going to take an enormous amount of time and effort. It's not like some hero from a book or story, where he learns some all powerful strength overnight. And this is completely different than learning the rasengan. It's not like you are learning a move that has been created and perfected before. You are going to create a _new_ move."

"A Massive amount of time? We just finished telling you that we _don't_ have time as a luxury. We need to get stronger now!"

"Yeah but I found a way to do so in a fraction of the time. So what might have taken years, you could do in a matter of days, maybe weeks." He was grinning under his mask, and I was shocked. He has an answer to everything. A way to get a year's worth of work done in days!

"But how?" I had to ask him, I _want_ to know. If I can get that much training in such a short time, how do I do it?

"Well you see-"


	5. A Dangerous Meeting

Author notes: I'm apologizing for my lack of updates for most of the month; I've been quite busy, so as a condolence, I've decided to add the two chapters I have written in one update

Author notes: I'm apologizing for my lack of updates for most of the month; I've been quite busy, so as a condolence, I've decided to add the two chapters I have written in one update. But don't worry; I actually have ideas for the next 2-3 chapters on what will go on, so not to worry, I should have another chapter up in the next few days or so.

Sadly, after my ideas pan out I will be dangerously close to the current chapter of the manga. As I see it, maybe 5-6 chapters before I reach chapter 405. And then at that point you will either have short chapters or no updates at all unless there is some form of contact with Naruto in the new chapters. Also, based on what has happened so far, I have one of 3 possible routes I think the story (Naruto in general) could go, and only one way really works out to be happy. But enough of my rambling, on to the show.

**Chapter Five: A Dangerous Meeting**

"Yo, Kakashi, how are you doing?" This _can't_ be happening. He was _just_ about to tell me how I could get stronger. Why did Asuma have to come in at that point? And he's not alone either.

"Asuma, you're supposed to _knock_ first you know!" Ino seemed annoyed with her sensei.

"Hello." Chouji added blandly, munching away at his bag of chips. Shikamaru for his part seemed bored, almost like he didn't care where he was. He probably thinks of this as too troublesome or something. But they interrupted Kakashi telling me of _how_ I could get stronger fast. I want them to leave, to go away and not comeback for a long, long, long, long, _long_ time!

"Well if it isn't Naruto and Sakura, did your mission- You, you're that guy!" The three of them were staring at Sai.

"Hello." Sai had a smile on his face, and team Asuma looked like they were going to kill him. Shikamaru was already forming hand signs to capture Sai's shadow with his own.

"You were the guy that attacked us!" Chouji dropped his bag of chips and started moving to hit Sai. "Why?"

"Oh that, I was just testing Naruto to see how good he was." Sai's smile seemed almost mocking to me. Everyone seemed to think everything was okay, so they dropped the issue and let is be.

"Oh that was all, okay."

"My name is Sai. You don't have to bother with my last name." Sai seemed to be cheerful that he was meeting new people, and they didn't want to kill him anymore.

I noticed that Ino seemed to be chatting away softly with Sakura, I couldn't exactly hear what was being said, but it looked like it was about Sai, it the points and head bobs were any clue. Shikamaru made his way over to me; it seems he wanted a private conversation too.

"Yo Naruto, I heard about Sauske. I'll help you out next time something goes down. Now that hose pain in the ass chuunin exams are over, I'm there if you need me." Even though his face was neutral, I could tell he cared. He always was the smart one; he knew that we were hurting and that we needed help. But he also knew my pride wouldn't let me ask for it outright. So he gave me the chance to accept his help without harm to my pride.

"Yeah." I let a sad smile on my face. Without saying a word to each other we were able to explain everything. He said he was sympathetic about our failure. He feels that he let us down by not being able to come along on our mission, and if he could have, then, well then maybe we would have Sauske back. He was saying to us, I _will_ be there when you need me next time.

And I was saying back at him that we are glad that he is offering his help. We thank him from the bottom of our hearts for that. I was saying to him that I was glad he knew me as well as he did. Glad that he didn't make me ask for his help. I was telling him that we were proud to call him our friend.

It was kinda quiet as he and I ended our silent conversation. Sakura and Ino had ended their own conversation, and Chouji and Sai seemed to be sitting quietly. Asuma made his way in from the door and walked up to the bed. "You guys can head on over to Yakiniku Q. And if everyone from Team Kakashi wants to come, that's fine too." Ino and Chouji seemed overjoyed as this development. Ino rambling about sitting next to Sai or something like that. "I need to speak with Kakashi alone. And I'll take care of the Yakiniku bill too."

"Hey wait a sec! Aren't you going to tell me about the training Kakashi?" I'm dying to know what it is he has in mind.

"Oh that." He seemed to look bored. "Well, we'll just talk about that later."

"_What?_ But I want to know _now_!" Why the hell would he say we'll talk about it later, does he want to kill me?

"Meet me at the training ground in three days Naruto, I'll tell you how we'll be training and then we'll start."

"Come on Naruto, let's go eat!" Sakura was yelling at me from the door, waving me over. Reluctantly I let her drag me to Yakiniku's with Ino and Chouji, thoughts of what Kakashi might have in store for me running through my head.

We got a table relatively quickly; it seemed Asuma had a reservation for the group. However as good as the food smelt and tasted, I didn't have much of an appetite. I wasn't even really paying all that much attention to anyone at the table. I was just about ready to excuse myself and leave to go mope by myself when Ino said something about introducing themselves to Sai. Everything seemed to be going fine, Chouji said hello and introduced himself. The Sai was ready to introduce himself.

"Um it's nice to meet you too, uh-" Oh no, he's not going to use the _forbidden_ word is he? He wouldn't, he has to know that it would be the biggest mistake ever. Chouji is _very_ sensitive about his weight; he wouldn't mention the _f_-word, would he? I can see the look of fear on everyone's faces, well everyone but Chouji's. Sakura must be thinking the same as I am that if Sai finishes that thought he will be a head man.

"Fa-" Oh _shit_ he's actually going to say it. I reached across the table and threw my hand across his mouth. If I didn't save his ass there and then, then Sakura and I would have to find yet _another_ new teammate and that would just be so, so _troublesome_ as Shikamaru would put it.

"Sai, you never, never, _ever_ call Chouji _Fatso!_ You don't even _mention_ it in front of him if you want to stay alive." He looked genuinely shocked when my hand hit his mouth. Hell he actually looked like he would be fearful of my warning if he could show any emotions. He nodded unnoticeably against my hand before I let his mouth free. Luckily Sakura covered for us by saying something about Sai not meaning anything by what he said. He seemed to buy it as Chouji made no more questions.

Ino seemed to be quite cheerful around Sai; maybe she was interested in him. I couldn't see why she would be. I mean he has the emotional range of a teaspoon. But I guess she would have to get over Sauske at some point, and Sai is a lot like Sauske.

Now Sai's trying to think up a nickname for Ino. I wonder what he's going to come up with this time. Hopefully it isn't going to mean I have to save his sorry ass again. I barely missed the grill the last time I had to reach across the table. He's actually had some up with something. I wonder what it is.

"Nice to meet you, um, Ms. Beautiful." What the _hell_! He thinks _Ino_ is beautiful and thinks that Sakura isn't! How messed up is this boy's head? Oh no, Sakura looks like she's going to kill him! Damnit Sai, you'll owe me for this.

"Sakura, can I speak with you for a moment over here?" I quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her away from the table towards the open doorway. "Sakura, you have to calm down, he doesn't know what he's talking about-"

"Why the _hell_ is it _beautiful_ with Ino?" She seemed to despise the word he used to describe Ino. "I mean, I'm much, much better looking than Ino ever will be, aren't I? Of course I am I'm beautiful. Aren't I?"

I gently held her by her shoulders, trying desperately to fight off the blush that wanted to come to my face. "Sakura, you are the most beautiful woman that I know, and no one else even comes remotely close." I smiled sweetly at her. She seemed to calm down after that, well until the server behind us backed into me, causing me to push her into the corner. I guess she took this the wrong way, because her eyes went from kind to menacing about as fast as her fist was traveling when it hit me.

Before I blacked out, I remember her shouting out "SHANNARO!"


	6. Comforting Words

Author notes: I'm apologizing for my lack of updates for most of the month; I've been quite busy, so as a condolence, I've decided to add the two chapters I have written in one update

Author notes: I'm back again! Good news, no manga spoilers at all in this chapter. However this might be the last of the interesting chapters. Or at least until I reach 8 or 9, and after that I'm going to have to try my hand at a fight scene. And now some responses to reviews.

Emperor Sasuke: I feel I must apologize to you, because you were right, Sakura really was acting like a bitch, most if not all the time. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter more as Sakura does not intentionally cause pain to Naruto.

twin083: I'm glad you want me to update soon, and I shall try my best to do so. However, in the future to anyone who would review with the words "update soon" as the entirety of their message, it isn't the greatest of compliments. In the future, a quick line about how you enjoyed it, or a funny part you liked would be really nice, as then I can try and write in more stuff like that

wind797: I have to admit it took me 4 times to understand what you wrote, and I have to agree with you, no one that stupid would be able to say something that smart. That is unless they were stupid of all maters but the heart.

**Chapter Six: Comforting Words**

When I woke up, I noticed two things. My head hurt. It hurt a lot. In the world of head pain, I would be emperor and god. I need an aspirin, anything to get rid of the throbbing pain in my head. Even the groan I let out made my head hurt. Slowly, as to not aggravate the pain brewing in my head, I sat up. That was when it hit me. This wasn't my couch, this isn't my apartment. It's too clean to be mine, and too pink, and it smells too good to be mine. That smell so familiar and calming, but what is it? All I can think about is how comfortable the smell of this room makes me. I let out a very content sight as I lay back on the couch, but the sigh quickly became a yelp as new pain shot through my back.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be moving after the landing you had." She sighed after this, almost a relieved sigh it seemed. "You need to stay off your back. You uh, sort of landed on a glass vase, and I spent the last 20 minutes pulling shards of glass out of your back. Lie on your stomach, and take off your shirt. Let me look at your back, make sure you don't get an infection or something." I made to give her an odd look but she stopped me with a glare that told me that with no doubt she would be making sure I stayed well.

"It's okay Sakura, my back doesn't really hurt that much." I tried to wave her off and stand up, but felt dizziness washing over me before I even left the couch. Ironically I fell forward onto the couch presenting my back to my pink haired friend.

"That's better Naruto." She sounded almost proud as she removed my t-shirt and began applying a very cold ointment to the various wounds on my back. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Just a headache, and I was a bit dizzy earlier, but I'm fine-"

"You probably have a concussion. I'm really sorry about before Naruto, I shouldn't have hit you like that, it wasn't your fault. After you pushed me into that corner and I hit you the waitress that bumped into you tried to apologize for what she had done, but it was too late." Her hands had left my back and she leaned away from me. I wanted to roll over and smile at her. I wanted to jump up and hold her to my chest and tell her everything was okay and that I was fine. I wanted to look at her. However, the headache and dizziness seemed worst the more I tried to move. So I decided to lie there as it seemed the easiest thing to do.

"It's okay Sakura; my back is feeling a lot better. And I accept your apology, so don't worry about it, I forgive you." I smiled and again tried to get up, which again caused me to collapse on my chest from dizziness.

"Stop trying to get up, you'll only make it worse. Now stay right there Naruto, I'll be back in just a minute, I need to go get something. And I don't want you to move one inch. You're hurt and you could make it worse. Tell you what, if you're good, we'll even go out for ramen." That brought a small smile to my face.

"Okay Sakura, I won't move an inch." I turned to look at her and flashed a grin. "I promise!" She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Just relax, I'll be right back." Her voice seemed to fade as she finished leaving the room. How can I relax in this strange room? It's just so pink, and soothing. It reminds me of- I let out a yawn before relaxing onto the couch and closing my eyes. All I could think about, as my mind was quickly turning into a haze from this pink room, was that the comforting smell was so very familiar. For the life of me I could not place where I had smelt it before, but I know I have.

"Naruto?" I jumped out of bed at the sudden volume, and again I realized two very important things. My body was traveling at a very significant velocity, and the reason that Sakura was so loud was that she was mere inches from my face when she spoke to wake me. In the milliseconds that occurred before our two faces met, a lifetime worth of thoughts passed through my head. This is going to hurt, a lot. This is going to hurt both of us, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Oh look, she sees I'm going to collide with her. She's shocked; I think that's anger, maybe a bit of fear flashing across her face. She's winching now, preparing for whatever pain is coming. Well of all the bad things that are going to come out of this, at least it isn't entirely my fault. She _was_ the one who was standing over me when she tried to wake me. Wait, she's not standing over me. Is she kneeling on the couch? And why was she so close to me? And she wasn't even speaking at me when she woke me. Oh no, she was whispering at me. She's going to blame me for this I know it. But maybe I can stop her from hitting me. Yes I can, all I have to do is explain to her that she startled me. I'll just explain that because I was startled I reacted, and because she was in front of me she got hit. I just might be okay. I just need to be the first one to speak, and to dodge the first punch. I'm going to need help, and lots of it.

I can feel her breath on my face. I can smell her she's so close. It's a strong smell, comforting and familiar. It smells like cherry blossoms and the forest after a rain. Fresh and clean, pure; it's a strong yet feminine smell. And her breath, I can sense the faint spiciness from the barbeque she had earlier, and a sweetness that I can't quite place.

We're almost together now; relative time can sure be a bitch. This is taking forever, why won't it just be over? I just want to hit her, apologize, avoid getting hit in the process, and just get done with this problem. It's almost over with. She's closed her eyes and is wincing to avoid the pain. It won't help, but I decide to agree with her. I close my eyes and wince along with her.

That's when time decided to catch up on me. Our faces collided, beginning with our lips. _That_ caused me to open my eyes. And it also caused me to witness Sakura open hers. Okay this is not good. She's going to think I'm trying to take advantage of her or something. Oh no, now time is playing its game with us again. She's slowly pulling herself away from me. And I think she's beginning to blush. This is embarrassing, what is it with me and bad first kisses? Wait a minute, did I just kiss her? I did, didn't I? I just kissed Sakura! It was clumsy and painful, awkward as hell and it didn't last all that long. But I wouldn't take it back for all the money and respect in the world. Actually I would give up anything to relive that kiss one more time.

It's actually amazing how simple our kiss was. Well actually it was needlessly complicated. If fate wanted us to kiss, there were many times where it could be easier and far less painful to do it. She didn't have to make me throw myself at Sakura. Fate really is a bitch. I think she _wants_ Sakura to be mad at me for this. If fate thinks I'm going to just let her cause me pain, then she has another thing coming. Sakura won't hit me because of this. Oh Damnit, this was all just an accident. Fate really _is_ trying to screw me over, giving me a kiss with the only girl I've ever loved, and making it all an accident. The cruel harsh mistress strikes yet again. Well at least this time I won't be getting my hopes up. Nothing will come from this. Sakura will still be just a friend, and I'll still want to be with her.

She's still staring at me, her eyes wide with shock. We haven't even moved more than a few inches apart from each other. I really should say something to her. Apologize or explain myself. I should say _something_, hell anything would do to break this silence. I love you Sakura; that would work quite nicely. But it would also most likely get me killed when she thinks I'm trying to take advantage of her. I'm sorry Sakura, simple and to the point. I'm sorry and I can explain. Now all I have to do is say the words and everything will be perfectly fine.

"I-" What, that's not right. "I'm sorry." It was sincere, it was honest. It was the pure truth in verbal form, no lie or deceit at all. But most importantly, it was _Sakura_ who was saying those words. "I'm sorry about that Naruto; I didn't mean to bump into you like that." Her blush seemed to be getting worse. She must really be embarrassed that she has to apologize to me. She can't even look me in the eye.

Finally I found my voice. I need to help her out here; she needs to know it's not just her fault. "Ah, it's okay Sakura. It's my fault too." I tried to laugh at myself, but it came out a nervous chuckle. "I guess I shouldn't have reacted like that when you startled me, huh?" Again, the poor excuse for a laugh escaped my lips.

She finally seemed to have gotten off of me, sitting at the far end of the couch, facing away from me. I could still see the red tint at the edges of her face. "Um Naruto? Do you think, err, that is are you feeling better?" She was fidgeting with something.

"Huh? Oh yeah, a lot better thanks." I was actually able to smile. She wasn't mad at me. She was actually concerned for my health. Maybe this won't mess with our relationship at all.

"Oh good, um then would you mind leaving please? I just have a lot to do and it's already kinda late, and a, um, well yeah."

She wants me out? Oh, she probably wants to hang out with Ino or something like that. "Sure thing Sakura. I should probably be getting home anyway." I made my way towards the door and put on my sandals. "Um Sakura, I was wondering if you'd help me with some training tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh tomorrow? I'm sorry; I have a shift at the hospital. The Hokage wants me to look after Kakashi before he gets released." She hadn't even turned towards me to answer. I hope she's okay.

"Okay then. Well I'll see you around then." I opened the door and made my exit.

"Naruto, wait!" I turned to see her in her doorway, framed in light from her apartment. "I should be off around six tomorrow, if you want to get dinner or something." She still couldn't look at me, and her face _still_ had the blush from embarrassment.

"Sure thing! I'll meet you at the hospital at six." I gave her a genuine smile. And it was stuck on my face the long walk that it took to get back home. It was still plastered on my face when I went to bed that night. Sakura doesn't hate me. Life is good.


	7. I'm Sorry

Author notes: I'm apologizing for my lack of updates for most of the month; I've been quite busy, so as a condolence, I've decided to add the two chapters I have written in one update

Author notes: Sorry Sorry Sorry! I know I had said I would try to update sooner. But life has been hell. First my monitor does on me. Then my brother screwed with my network. Then I had some prior tasks I needed to complete. The good news is I got perfect muse for most of the rest of this fic, or at least for the events in the next chapter. Okay now onto some reviews, and my responses to them.

Forlong: I can see what you mean, and I probably should have worded that better, or at least explained it more thoroughly. Basically, he fell asleep when she left. He rolled over in his sleep. Time passed and he was still asleep. So she decided to wake him up. We can't know what was going on in her head that caused her to climb on top of him, but she did, and then called his name. The rest we know because they face smashed.

Cute Kitty16: I'm glad you enjoy how I am writing Naruto's viewpoint in this tale. And as for not going out of character for him while doing it, well, he always seemed like he was insightful beyond his experiences, and that his mind was a complex machine. Kind of like myself. However, I tend to think that when Naruto was created, someone forgot to tell his brain how to use his insights. Hence his childishness and stupidity. Instinct works much better on this man, so I'm going to keep him simple on the outside and complex on the inside, like most people.

BaBl: I'm assuming that because you left this on the first chapter that you never got later into the story, where he begins to act a lot more like himself. I admit in the first chapter he is moping around and not acting like the ball of energy we all know. So I hope you've read more than just chapter one, and I hope you might change your opinion.

twin083 and all others that ask me to update soon: Sorry for the wait!

**Chapter Seven: I'm Sorry**

I woke to a knock on my door. Someone's at the door great. What time is it? I open my eyes, and see nothing. Why is my room black? And why are those red numbers floating in the air over there? What on earth does 3:11 mean? There's that knock again. Wait a minute, it's dark and those numbers say its three eleven. Who's knocking on my door at this hour, and why are they knocking on my bedroom door?

"Um, yes, who is it?" And why won't you just go away! I need sleep.

"It's me." Oh, it's Me. Wait, who's Me? I know that voice, but I'm not sure who it was that spoke to me. There was a pause. A long pause. A very long pause. Whoever it is behind my door is waiting for something. Oh right they knocked, they must want it.

"Come in, I guess." Why will no one let me sleep? And why did this person have to come at three in the morning?

"Uh thanks Naruto. I'm really sorry for coming over so late, but, well I had something on my mind. I couldn't sleep and well. I, I just wanted to talk to you, but it's late, and you're probably tired, so I'll go and we can talk tomorrow."

Why was she rambling, and why would she come to my place, just to leave. "Stay." It was all I could think to say to keep her from going. "I'm already awake, and you're here. So stay, we can talk." I gave as best of a smile as my sleep fogged brain could provide. It seemed to work, because the hand on my doorknob removed itself, leaving my door wide open. And she walked over to my bed and sat down on it.

But then there was silence, a very awkward silence. She had come here wanting to talk about something, so I wasn't going to push her into it. But I really wish she would start talking. Hell I would wish she would say anything. Okay that is it, she's just sitting there, I'm going to say something.

"About earlier, um, well I was going to say, well that is, um." She was rambling. She _never_ rambles! Why is she acting like Hinata all of a sudden? She seems to be talking a lot of deep breaths, almost like she needs to calm down. "Okay, Naruto I have something I want to say to you. It will be very difficult for me to say it right, so please be patient with me. Ever since you got back after Sauske ran away. Well the first time you got back, after you fought and he almost killed you. Well when that happened I felt odd. At first I didn't believe that the damage done to you was made by Sauske. But I was trying to fool myself or something, I guess I just didn't want to believe he would do that to one of us. I thought I loved him. Well I _do_ love him! But now, I don't think I have as much of a crush on him as I did before."

"Seeing him, it didn't bring me the joy I though it would. And when he attacked you-" She was crying. I made to move closer to her. I wanted to say something. I reached out to hold her hand and gave her the most reassuring look I could. "I'm alright, thanks." She smiled but her tears were still falling. "I don't deserve you Naruto. All I've ever done is given you pain and ridicule. And yet you stick with me every day. How? How after all this time, after all the times I've turned you down and sent you away can you still love me?"

I was not sure what to say to her question. I wasn't sure if she wanted an answer. "Damnit! Why do I love you so much? For such a simple question, I don't have an answer. It scares me how much I love you. It _scares_ me how much I care about what happens to you. I would do anything to keep you safe. _Anything_ to make sure nothing happens to you. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid it might not be enough. I'm afraid that if I give in to my feelings that I'll loose you forever. I'm afraid that if we did get together that you would not be happy with me. But I'm also afraid of what would happen if we _didn't_ get together. I want to be with you. And that scares me so much I'm not sure if I can handle it. I tired to ignore my feelings. I tried to act like everything is normal. But things seem to just keep happening that make me see you differently. They make me want to let go of my control. The last few days have been unbearable at night. I can't get to sleep without thinking of you. It's killing me each and every day by not being with you. I'm tired. I'm tired of the fear, tired of the doubt. I am tired of living in this world as just friends. I want to love you; I want to be with you. I want you to hold me. To tell me at the end of the day that everything is okay, even if it isn't. I want you to not be afraid to love me back. I want to stop the pain we cause each other. I want you to set me free. I want- I want _you _Naruto! I want you."

I was speechless. I was frozen. And I was completely unprepared for the kiss she gave me. She jumped at me and attacked my mouth with hers. Her kisses were fierce and reckless. Desperately I tried to make my body react to her. To kiss her back. To hold her close to me. To tell her I love her. But it wouldn't move, I was trapped inside it watching from the inside as she continued her assault on my lips. She pinned me to my bed with her assault, straddling my body. I wanted to kiss her back; I wanted to pull her closer to me. I wanted to show her how much I loved her and I didn't want her to leave.

And I did. In the worst possible way. Here she was, pressing me into my own bed, her body directly over mine, and I finally reacted. Or at least the one part of my body I was trying the hardest not to think with did.

She froze. She stopped; lips still locked to mine and stared at me. Okay this is bad; she's going to kill me for sure. Why oh why did I have to go hard when she's right on top of me? Why did it have to rest against her belly and be pressed into it each time she moved? Oh god it was heaven. Oh god I'm a dead man. Maybe I can run for it. All I have to do is get her off of me. All I have to do is stop her from kissing me and push her off me. All I have to do is- Oh hell I can't do it! It's worth the pain. Well it's worth it if she decides to kiss me again. Wait, why hasn't she moved? Is that fear in her eyes? Okay, wait a minute. If I were in her position, what would be going on in my mind? Gah! Stop it Naruto, if you were in her position, you wouldn't be having sex already. Okay bad idea to try and think what I would do. What is going on in her head now? Alright, she came over here in the middle of the night. Then she broke into my apartment. Then she woke me up and confessed that she loved me. Then she gave me one of the best kisses I've ever gotten from anyone, no _the _best kiss I've ever gotten.

Okay, I already know all that. She causes me to go hard by only kissing me, and now I'm pressing it into her as she's staring at me with our lips locked. Something is wrong, but _what_ am I not noticing about our situation? I can't believe that I can't figure out what wrong here. I mean I'm laying here being kissed by her and poking her in the hip. What is it that I'm doing wrong? I mean I'm not even doing anything. I'm not doing anything. Oh _shit_ I'm not doing _anything!_ Quick man, think! Damnit I wish I was smart like Shikamaru, then I wouldn't be in this mess. But then again, he would probably find this too troublesome or something.

Oh no, now she's pulling away from me. Damnit, now I've really screwed up, she probably thinks I don't like her anymore. Damnit! I've seen that disappointed look on her face before. I need to stop her. What can I say? What should I do?

"I'm sorry."


	8. Nightly Confessions

Author notes: I'm apologizing for my lack of updates for most of the month; I've been quite busy, so as a condolence, I've decided to add the two chapters I have written in one update

Author notes: Okay so that perfect muse I had from before…. Well she kinda failed on me, but I'm back nonetheless. Okay, so no new spoilers, however at the beginning of the next chapter there will be a sudden happening that will directly tie in with both this and chapter seven, and this will paint these chapters in a whole new light, and give me the conflict I need to push on through to the toad sage saga.

**Chapter Eight: Nightly Confessions**

I'm not sure how long we were sitting there in silence. Each of us sitting on opposite sides of my bed, staring at each other. How long has it been since we last spoke? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? It seems almost like it's been days, even years since we last said one word to each other. How long has it been since those words were uttered? I'm sorry. Two and a half simple words. Two and a half million reasons. And now I think it's been two and a half minutes since we actually said those words. At the same times.

We both apologized at the same time, and haven't said a word since. I want to say something to her. And I am sure by the way she opens her mouth to say something every ten seconds that she wants to say something too. But we remain silent. Muted by our own inactions. This is going to get us nowhere; I'm going to say something. So I open my mouth and say to her, nothing. Okay this is stupid, now we're both sitting here, staring at each other, mouths hanging open in the night.

This isn't right at all. I'm known for not being silent. If I can go the rest of this night without saying one more word, then I'll have used up my quota on silence. Damnit I have to start talking now! Wait, I think I know why I'm having so much trouble thinking of something to say. I suck at thinking then acting. I should just leap out there and go with my gut, and damn the consequences.

"Um, Sakura, about earlier I'm sorry about how I reacted there. You have to admit you caught me off guard. I didn't really know what to do. And I was really scared that if I did do something then I would mess up. And I didn't want to mess up because you're so special to me and I love you more than any-" I was prevented from making further revelations about my feelings towards her by two things.

The first was most welcome. Sakura had launched herself at me locking her lips with mine in a mind blowing kiss.

The second was not as pleasant. She wanted to kiss me at that moment so much; she forgot how close I was to the edge of the bed. When that was added to the force of her impact, my brain was calculating how much pain I should be in after I hit the ground. So I decided to do two things of my own in response to this.

The first was to close my eyes, and the second was to give myself fully to the kiss. It was bliss with her lips on mine. Time was standing still. It had to be, I was feeling this bliss, and not pain. It has had to have been at least fifteen from the point where we started our second kiss. Wait wasn't it our third? Oh who the hell cares as long as it doesn't end. She just started using her tongue. Sakura Haruno has her tongue in my mouth. I feel like I'm floating on air and that her arms around me are the only things that are keeping me from drifting away.

Wait a minute. He has her arms around me, and we're both falling towards the ground, but I can feel my body being held up from the ground by her. Okay Naruto, open your eyes. If you open your eyes then you can see why you haven't felt pain. I'm not opening my eyes. Okay, if I open my eyes I'll get to see Sakura! Okay now that's some damn good incentive to open my eyes. Wait a minute, what's this burning sensation on my chest. Okay something is off. Let's see, Sakura tackled me, knocked me off my bed, and then started that heavenly kiss we've been sharing for the last eon it seems. Damnit, I'm almost out of air now. I don't want to break off this kiss. I'm finally kissing the girl I love like I've dreamed of, and I'm out of air.

With much regret I disengaged my mouth from hers, and immediately sucked in as much air as I could. After several deep breaths I opened my eyes and rested my forehead against hers. "Wow. Just wow. That was amazing. I feel like I'm floating on air and you're the only thing that's keeping me in place."

She giggled. I would give anything in this world to hear that sound again, well almost anything. "Um, Naruto." I looked deep in to her green eyes and smiled. She gestured with her head towards our feet shyly. I looked down and there we were. Mere inches off the ground, her arms wrapped snug around me, her legs firmly planted against my bed, her chakra cementing us in place.

"Oh, uh thanks Sakura." I managed to look her in the eye oblivious to the deep blush I could feel coming across my face. "Um, Sakura, you could drop me now, you know. I mean I don't want you to have to hold me up all night."

She giggled, I swear she did. "Okay Naruto, if you're ready then." I braced myself for the fall and nodded to her. "Alright, here we go!" Wait, did she say _we_?

Pain. I swear all this woman does is cause me to feel pain. She had to stop the chakra in her feet. She had to drop into my waiting arms. She had to do this when I wasn't ready. She had to land with her knee on my very aroused cock. I let out a painful grunt.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. You said you were ready and I thought you meant that I should just let go of the bed. Oh I'm so sorry about that I really should have explained. Did I hurt you much? Here let me take a look." She moved to kneel over my lower body, and placed her glowing hands over my painfully throbbing member.

Sakura had her hand on my cock. _Sakura_ had her hand on my cock. Sakura had her _hand_ on my cock. Where is the white light? The choirs of angels? They have to be here because I'm in heaven! Every part of me is numb except for where her hand is. Her beautiful hand. Her oh so beautiful hand. The hand that is currently stroking my hardness. She wasn't stopping. She's already healed all the pain she cause and she's not stopping.

"Um Sakura, it's okay to stop now. The pain is gone." She wasn't stopping. "Um, Sakura? Listen Sakura, I'm not sure how far you're willing to go, but it is late and you work tomorrow. We should stop this." She still wasn't stopping. "Sakura? Hello Sakura? You should really stop now. Uh please stop. Sakura it's too good, please stop." It's no good, if she continues for any longer I'm going to blow. I have to stop her before she starts something we can't finish. I grabbed her hands and removed them from my member. "Sakura, it's late, I'm tired as it is already. You have to get up early for your shift at the hospital. As much as I would love to continue this we shouldn't."

She made to protest against my words, yet before she could I silenced her with a brief kiss. "There is nothing I would like to do more than to make love to you Sakura, but if we are going to do it, we should do it right. And at the moment we don't have the time to do things right. Let's just go to bed, sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow. Okay?"

She stared into my eyes after I said that to her. What was she thinking that I don't want her? Because I do, I want her more than I've ever wanted anything before. "Do you promise we can talk about this later Naruto?"

"Yup, I promise as soon as you are ready after we wake up, we can talk about us." Us, it sounds so good when I say it. It even brought a smile to her face. I got up pulled her along with me. "Now come on, let's go to bed." I couldn't help but smile at the way her face lit up.

"You mean I can stay?" She seemed to be surprised I didn't want her to leave.

I couldn't help it I kissed her beautiful forehead. "I can't think of anything better than waking up next to an angel." She was blushing as she got into bed with me, my arms wrapped securely around her body.

As we were falling asleep I could hear her mumbling towards me. "I love you too Sakura." Sleep was easy for both of us to come by that night.


	9. Morning Advice

Author notes: I'm apologizing for my lack of updates for most of the month; I've been quite busy, so as a condolence, I've decided to add the two chapters I have written in one update

Quick notes: I've decided to change my format a bit, any author notes I might have will now reside at the bottom of future chapters, whereas in the new quick notes section you will find spoiler information and warnings about the upcoming chapter. As well at the beginning of each chapter if I have them, I will place responses to reviews.

**Chapter Nine: Morning Advice**

Sleep is heavenly when you have a good woman in your arms. Jiraiya once told me that. At the time I thought he was insane. Well that and trying to spout his perverted ways. But he was right. With Sakura in my arms sleep is heavenly. I don't want to get out of bed. She's so soft and comfortable in my arms, I'm not going to move until she wakes up. The world can end and I won't care, I am not getting out of this bed with out my pink haired angel. Not even that pressing feeling I have. The one that sort of feels like a full bladder. Oh man, it is a full bladder, I got to pee! Alright, I'll just get up, go pee then slide back in bed and wait for Sakura to get up.

I opened my eyes to look down on Sakura, and saw orange. A fat orange lump is sitting in my arms. What is my pillow doing in my arms? And why is there a drool stain on it that looks to be six hours old? Wait, what time is it? _Seven AM!_ Where's Sakura? Why is my pillow in my arms? I didn't move in my sleep, and I know Sakura was in my arms when I went to bed, so where is she?

Alright think Uzumaki think! Sakura came over here around 3 in the morning. She kissed me and confessed she loved me. Then she jumped me and we started making out. That felt really good, hanging in mid air suspended off my bed, making out with the girl of my dreams. Then she dropped on top of me with her knee landing in my groin. Then those magical fingers of hers massaged and healed me. Those fingers, rubbing and kneading my hard- No! If I'm going to figure out what the hell happened, then I need to focus. Okay so after she stopped those wonderful actions with those amazing hands of hers.

Damnit man, stop it. After that, stuff, we went to bed. I know we both got in this bed. And I know I had my arms around her when we went to sleep. So somehow she got out of my arms and left my apartment before I woke up. I can understand how she woke up before me and why she would too. Her shift at work started at six, so she'd have to be up early any way. But whenever I've fallen asleep with something in my arms I've never let it go during my sleep, no matter what. So how did she get away? It couldn't have been a substitution jutsu, because she would have had to have used it before we got in bed, and she was happy I asked her to stay. So she either got out of my arms and put a pillow in her place or she was never here and I dreamed the whole thing. That would explain why I was holding a pillow with a large drool stain. I grabbed it, kissed it and made out with it all in my sleep. Wait I _made out with _my pillow! I've never done that when dreaming of Sakura.

Just great, the best night of my life and it was all a dream. A very pleasant dream but a dream nonetheless. This is quickly becoming a bad day. Bah, screw if it was a dream or not, if I don't get to a bathroom quick I'll wet my bed. That would certainly put this day in the running for worse day ever, and it has barely even started yet. Guess I'll get up and relieve myself then.

Walking out of the bathroom, I couldn't help but wonder what to do for the day. And then my answer came flying through the window. Literally.

"Yo Naruto!" And then promptly collided with the far wall. I have to say this for the man; he certainly can make an interesting entrance.

"What happened Pervy-Sage, did old lady Tsunade punch you for hitting on her again?" Jiraiya seemed to sour over this and grumbled something about her asking for it or something.

"She and I didn't see eye to eye on something, and she reacted violently." His tone meant drop it, which means I'll ask Sakura about it later. She knows everything that goes on in that office. "So I heard from Kakashi about your new training. You're starting when he get's out of the hospital, right?" I nodded as I searched my room for a clean pair of pants. "Well, that's good to hear."

This is getting hopeless; I can't find any clean pants. I couldn't help but sigh. "Hey brat, what's wrong?" I looked up at him ready to tell the old pervert that it wasn't any of his business, when I saw the caring look on his face.

"Today is not going well at all." At this, his eyebrow raised. "It's a _long_ story, trust me."

"Problems with Pinkie then?" I started to refute him, but before I could utter a word he continued. "Don't bother denying it Naruto. I know you too well, besides you only make out with your pillow that much when you dream of her. Listen Naruto, I'm going to give you some advice the old man gave me. And before you go ignoring me or refuting my great wisdom. I never followed this advice myself, and I've always sort of regretted that. Now the old man, he was smart. And one day when Tsunade turned me down he told me. Well Naruto, he basically told me to stop being an idiot and to stop bothering her."

I was ready to yell. I was ready to scream! Hell I'm going to kick his ass so hard he won't be sitting down for years! And now he has the guts to smile.

"At first I thought he meant that I should give up. Which made me try harder, which made her push me even farther away. The old man was really something. He wanted me to figure out what I should do to get her to see me on my own." Why is he staring off at the wall like that? It's almost like he's watching a movie. "Looking back at it, I was an idiot. And I really did bother her too much. You see Naruto, sensei wasn't telling me to stop going after her. He was saying that I had to stop the way I was going after her, because it would never work. By the time I figured out his true meaning, it was too late. Now Tsunade doesn't want to be with any man. She's afraid, afraid that she'll get them hurt. Basically Naruto, what I am saying is don't stop going after the woman you love because someone tells you you're just bothering her. Change _how_ you go after her." He looked at me, and I guess he must have seen the confusion written across my face. "What I mean Naruto, is you need to grow up." At this he let out a big sigh. "If you really want to be with this woman Naruto, you're going to have to be mature. Now I don't mean you have to change everything about you to be like the guys she seems to like. That would be stupid and wouldn't get you what you want. What you need to do Naruto is to get her to notice you. To get her to think that you are a good catch. If you can get her to do that, then you can easily have her fall in love with you. So basically what the old man had meant was grow up and let her make the first move."

Let her make the first move? I guess that would work. Sakura always did say my constant pleas for dates were annoying. Maybe I should stop asking her out? No I don't think that would be a good idea. Maybe I should change how I ask, and how often. Instead of asking her to dinner right after a long day of training, maybe I should ask if she wants to do something on one of our days off.

"Uh hey, Jiraiya. Well I was wondering. Well seeing as how the old man gave you some advice about women. Well what I mean is that Sakura asked me out on a date tonight, and well I was wondering if you had any advice for me."

He looked at me long and hard. He stared deep into my eyes, so deep into my soul I swear he was talking with that damn fox in his cage. "You lucky bastard. I'm going to tell you on piece if advice that is going to help both you and me. Talk to Tsunade. That woman trained Sakura; she'll know something about her that should help you. Besides that old hag loves you like a son, she'll help you even if it kills her. Oh and Naruto, um is she asks why you're coming to her for advice, well if she does ask tell the truth, I said to do it." He let out a great laugh then. "But if there is one thing I know she's going to tell you, it's no ramen. Oh don't look down, I tell you what, meet me at Ichiraku's at noon and I'll treat you the first 3 bowls of lunch."

I looked up at him, grinned from ear to ear and said to him. "I'll see you there, old man."

As he left I could distinctly hear Jiraiya muttering over his shoulder at me. "At least it's better than Pervy-sage."

Author notes: Well I have some sad but happy news for you people, or at least I would hope you would take it that way. I find it difficult to announce that I will not be updating this story for a while. Now the reason for this is that I have decided to start the companion tale to this one. At the moment I do not have a name in mind for the new tale, but it will be quite similar to this one, just from Sakura's point of view and not Naruto's. for those of you who fear I might abandon this fic. I am not going to do that. As soon as both stories are roughly at the point, i.e. when Sakura wakes up the morning of this chapter, then I will continue to update both fics as events occur. My goal through this is to give everyone a better understanding of Sakura's actions, and at the same time get my reasons for why she does what she does out of my head before I get so far ahead and forget about it.

And on a side note, I apologize for being such a tease.


	10. Ageold Advice

Author notes: I'm apologizing for my lack of updates for most of the month; I've been quite busy, so as a condolence, I've decided to add the two chapters I have written in one update

Quick notes: No New Spoilers

**Chapter Ten: Age-old Advice**

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Well I was just asking for some advice from you, Jiraiya said it would be a good idea. Did I say something wrong?" She had been looking at me like I had a second head ever since I started asking for help. She looked between her empty glass and her full bottle of sake for the thousandth time since I entered her office.

"Shizune, get in here. _Now!_" She was tense, she was confused, and she was having one of the largest headaches of her life if the way she held her head was any indication.

"Yes Lady Tsunade? What seems to be the problem?" Shizune was bright and cheerful this morning. She smiled at me and gave a short wave. "Oh hello there Naruto."

"Shizune, sit. Naruto, I want you to start from the beginning, Shizune, you're going to tell me this is real after he finishes." The dark haired girl seemed to not understand why she was given her direction as much as I did, but nonetheless she sat at one of the free chairs in the room. "Ok Naruto, ask away."

"Oh, er- right! Well I was with Sakura yesterday, we went to visit Kakashi in the hospital, and-" The Lady Hokage stopped my story with a burning glare. "Right, cut to the chase. Well anyway, before I went home she asked me if I wanted to take her out, like on a date, tonight after her shift at the hospital. Well I was talking with Jiraiya and asked if he had any advice to give for tonight." Before I knew it both women had fire in their eyes and were waving fists in the air. "Wait! He only gave me two pieces of advice, so before you try and skin him alive, hear me out. The first part I understand, and it's pretty obvious when I look at it. He told me, very bluntly I might add, that taking her out for ramen would be a bad idea." This seemed to calm them down a bit; the pair of fists stopped their violent shaking.

"And what other advice did my old _teammate_ give you Naruto. I agree with his first bit of advice, but that man can only come up with so much before the perversions set in."

"Huh? Oh well the second thing he suggested to do, that I never would have thought of was to ask you for advice. I mean I don't know anything about what happened to her during the last few years, and she was with you that whole time, so maybe you know something I might not. So Granny-Tsunade? Do you have any advice for me on where Sakura might like to go on a date?" It was quiet. Too quiet. I looked at each of them, first Tsunade, then Shizune. Neither moved. Neither blinked.

"I haven't been drinking, and I know I just heard that Jiraiya gave good advice, not once but _twice_ in the same day. Something is wrong here." The blonde girl was staring at her empty glass now, probably wondering how much she should have today or something.

"So uh do you have any good suggestions for me?" I gave a small nervous chuckle. These two are starting to scare me, why aren't they moving, and why are they staring at me like that! "What? Is there something on my face or something?"

"What, oh no Naruto, nothing like that. It's just that well, we both never expected him to actually have any advice about women that isn't, well, perverted." The Hokage had a point. Even I was wary of the advice he was going to give me. "But advice for you well let me think." She stared at her bottle. "Hmm, something Sakura would like?" Why would she be eying her sake like that? Unless, wait no she wouldn't.

Shizune looked over at me then back at her master. "Um perhaps Lady Hokage we should pull her file. With all the notes you make you must have surely put something in her file about what she likes." Why would Shizune's head twitch like that, towards Tsunade's desk? Wait, she wants me to swipe the sake when the old hag's back is turned. Good idea.

"Really? You mean there might be something in her file that could help me? That's great!"

Tsunade decided to make a grab for her sake before we could. This is not good, drunken advice is always bad. Very very _bad_. "Yes! Now Shizune, before we go sifting through her files I need you to go hide this with the rest of my stash."

We stared. Something is wrong in this world if Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker, the Drunken Gambler of the Leaf is saying put away the booze. However, without a second guess, Shizune took the bottle away. When the door closed behind her it was quiet. "Okay Naruto, I want you to listen up and listen good! You may be like a little brother to me, but Sakura, she's like the daughter I never had. I'm glad you came to me for advice because I _won't_ give you bad advice. So you are going to be a gentleman tonight. That means no pestering her for a kiss or a hug. You are going to be polite and you are going to dress up." She wants me to dress up, well I admit that it wouldn't be the best of ideas to go out in my mission clothes, but what would I dress up in? "Don't even start asking questions, we only have about fifteen minutes before she gets back, and I need to inform you of quite a few things. Here take this." Why would she give me an envelope? "Don't open it now; think of it as a gift. Use what's in it to buy yourself a decent pair of pants and a button up shirt. I don't really care what color you choose, but keep it simple, so nothing more complicated than one or two colors. Now as for where you go, and what you do, well that is a bit tricky. I know how little money you must have, so you're going to have to keep it cheap, which isn't always best. What you need to do then Naruto is offset the fact that it's cheap by making it thoughtful. What that means is choose a place you can afford that she will most definitely like. Tonight I suggest that you take a walk through the park, avoid the gate that Sauske left by and visit the top of the Hokage Monument. Try and be there around 9:30. There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and from above the Fourth's head, well the view will be perfect. I can't stress how much you have to avoid kissing her tonight. I don't care how much you want to or she looks like she wants to. Let me spell it out now before you start asking questions. If you kiss her tonight, nothing will change. She might enjoy it, or she might hate it. Or worse, if you kiss you could take it as a sign that it's okay to do so at any time, and that will get you punched. If she is interested in kissing you, she'll ask you out on another date. And even then you're going to let her make the moves. Sakura is a strong woman Naruto. She needs to know you're going into this thinking with your heart, not your dick."

"Ah Shizune good bring that file over here and lets take a look." This old woman scares me. The way she makes it seem is that if I mess this up and Sakura _doesn't_ kill me she _will_. "Hmm, let's see now shall we? Okay, here's something, it says: Took Sakura out for dinner after training today. She said she wasn't hungry; however she did order a selection of dumplings. It seems that her favorites were the ones with syrup coating. Note to self, next birthday, surprise her with some." She looked up from the page and grimaced. "Oops, looks like I forgot about that. Seems this is from shortly after you left the village, so there is a good chance she'll still like them."

"Oh Naruto, I just remembered something. Actually it goes back to that night after dinner. I asked Sakura why she wasn't eating anything with us Lady Tsunade, and she said it was all that wasabi we were putting on the food. She doesn't like spicy food." Shizune had a smile that matched Tsunade's.

"So there you have it brat, avoid spicy food and dumplings are a great idea. Now, Shizune, I need you to help Naruto out with something. He is going clothes shopping; you are going to make sure his selections are something that people would normally wear in a casual yet classy environment."

"You mean pants and a button up shirt? Maybe a tie?"

"Oh I never thought of that, and shoes he'll need new shoes and socks."

"And possibly a haircut too!"

Gah this is getting ridiculous, all these girls want to do now is play dress up. And I am no guinea pig. "Um Ladies? Hello?" They're still at it. I need to stop them now. "Shizune, Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry but I promised I'd meet Master Jiraiya for lunch, I'll have to go now." Golden silence filled the office. It filled the halls I walked along and it filled the staircases that I descended. By the time I reached the front door to the building I hadn't heard a sound come out of that office. They finally stopped arguing over what to dress me up in. As I set off for Ichiraku's I couldn't help but smile. I'm getting a free lunch. I'm getting free clothes. And if all goes well tonight, a girl that might love me. Life is good.

"_Naruto!_ What did you just call me?" Well if it isn't good, at least it's interesting.

Author notes: Okay… so I sortta lied. I said I wouldn't update this story for a while because I would be working on a Sakura fic. Well I hit a snag on that. I have a name for it, and ideas from ever part where she interacts with Naruto, but not really how to start it. Thusly I will be attempting to start it ASAP. However whenever I get writers block on it, or as in this case good ideas for this fic, I will be working on this one. Point of note, while I have had suggestions for a name for Sakura's fic, I have chosen to use one of my own. I won't give out the title yet, because I've done that before and had someone steal it on me. So until I have chapter 1, it will be known as Sakura's fic.

Replies to Reviewers:

Forlong: I thank you for your name ideas, but sadly I have not chosen any of them. And as for your small threat, well it seems karma is in your favor as I've stubbed my toe and pinched my fingers every day this week and last.

Namikaze777: You have a lot of good things to say about my idea for two stories. But my plan is to treat each as their own individual tale. Sort of like looking at history from two different points of view. The events might be the same, but the insights and the emotions will be different and distinct. And your idea of waiting till the end to release it is a good idea. Personally if I was just a reader of this story I would want to read the 30 some odd chapters I expect there to be for this tale, and then read the other 30 from her view. But I'm also a man who gets impatient some times, and as such I can be sympathetic to people who might want to switch back and forth. As such, I'll give each person the choice, read one then the other. Or read both at the same time. This way if you want you can have your cake and eat it too.

Twin083: I'm glad you have stuck with me through all my chapters. And I will make an announcement when I release chapter 1 of Sakura's fic.


	11. Something from the Heart

Author notes: I'm apologizing for my lack of updates for most of the month; I've been quite busy, so as a condolence, I've decided to add the two chapters I have written in one update

Quick notes: No new Spoilers.

**Chapter Eleven: Something from the Heart**

"Wait a minute, so let me get this straight. You just left them there arguing over what they should dress you in for your date."

I slurped up the remains of my second bowl of ramen and looked up at the man. "Yup, didn't want to be some doll for them to dress up. Anyway, they were just going to go on and on about what I could wear until I actually had to pick Sakura up for out date. This way I get my free lunch, and I avoid their little games."

"You're also minding your manners. You swallowed before you spoke."

"Well a wise old man once said to that to get the girl, a guy has to grow up." He smiled at that.

"So he did. But what do you mean free lunch? I promised you three bowls, no more."

"I know. But I'm on a budget for the next few days. I need the money I would spend for lunch to buy Sakura a gift." He looked up at me after my words.

"Gift eh? What did you have planned?"

"Well, I don't know yet. Something simple, something that won't cost much. And it has to be something special." Something from the heart. But what to get her? Staring into my bowl won't help me. Maybe I should just go out and look for something.

"Hmm well if you're looking for something special and something cheap, I might have a good idea for you." I looked at the old man questioningly. "Don't look at me that way; it's not really my idea, well not really. This was something the Fourth came up with. You see before he became Hokage, he was in a similar position to yours. He was in love with a woman from the former Whirlpool Village. Well she and most of her village had fled to Konoha after their village was attacked and destroyed. He loved that woman with all his heart and he wanted to prove it to her. But she wouldn't give him the time of day. He asked her what he would have to do to get her to go out with him. She gave him the impossible task of bringing her village back to her. Heh, he said no problem, and like a page out of your book made it a promise of a lifetime. He took off after that and went to the ruins of her village. I'm not sure what happened there, or what he had to go through but he returned a few days later. He was bruised and bloody, his arm was broken and he was barely conscious when he arrived. He walked clear across town, to your apartment complex actually, and knocked on her door. When she opened the door, he collapsed. She of course rolled him off his stomach and administered aid to him. I never found out what truly happened in that hallway, but what I do know is that when I visited him in the hospital later that day there was a flower that only grows in Whirlpool on his table with a note attached to it from Kushina. It seems that his plan worked, she went out with him as soon as he was better."

"Wait you mean the Fourth went all the way to her home village and brought her back that flower?"

"You know, it's been almost twenty years since that day in the hospital and only now does it make sense to me. For as clueless as you are Naruto, you sure know how the heart works. That's why I know you'll come up with something special for your Sakura."

"Yup, I'll figure something out. And hopefully twenty years from now you'll be talking about it the same way you talk about the Fourth. Probably growing old together with Tsunade or something."

He smiled at that. "That sounds good." He seemed to be looking off towards the rock face image of the female Hokage. "Tell you what Naruto; I'll help you out a bit. I've got a few hours before I have to see Tsunade today. How about you come with me and we get you some new threads?"

"I thought I told you I ran from Shizune and Tsunade because they wanted to dress me up?"

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at me. Pain erupted from the back of my head where his hand slapped me. "Brat, I'm not like them. First, I know what I'm looking for that you will like." He raised one of his fingers. "Second, I know a little about what a woman likes to see in a man, which begins with his clothes. And third, if we take longer than half an hour, from the time we enter the store, then I'll let you give Tsunade my research to burn. She'd love you for that. However, you have to agree to follow my method, no questions asked. And no complaining or stalling for time, you do that and the deal is off. So what do you say Naruto, half an hour and you'll look like a new man, do we have a deal?"

I gave it some thought. Here he is offering to get me just what I need with supposedly little effort on my own part, and if it doesn't work I have a great gift to give Tsunade for all her trouble. This is a win-win situation. Still there is something wrong with this. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just figure I should do something nice for you. I mean your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it? I need to go out and gather up the intelligence my spies have gathered over the last few weeks and I probably won't make it back in time to be here to help you celebrate. So consider today your gift."

"Half an hour you say? Okay deal, but I get final say on the clothes."

"Naruto my boy, it wouldn't be right to get you something you didn't like. So this is what you're going to do. Go visit Tsunade and Shizune; tell them that you appreciate all the help they are giving you today, but that I promised to take you shopping for your birthday. That should take you about an hour, depending on what they have to say about it. After that I want you to meet me at your place, I'll take you shopping after that."

"Wait a minute; you want me to go _back_ there? _You're crazy!_ I just got away from them, if I go back they'll tie me up, they'll kill me. Please tell me that was a joke."

The old man was silent for a long time. He looked up at me and suddenly he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep for days. "Listen Brat, that old woman cares as much about your chances with Sakura as you do yourself. She just wants to make sure you don't screw this up. What you need to do is tell her that you are thankful for all the help she's given you, and that I've offered to do my part to make you presentable. So go to her office, and if you have to make the deal that you will visit her directly after you get your new clothes so she can see them."

"I don't know about this. I mean she's probably really pissed at me right now."

"Heh, yeah she is. But all you need to do is remember the following steps. _Duck, beg and plead._ Duck so you miss her first attack at you. Beg for her forgiveness. And plead that she'll let you go out on your date in one piece."

I looked down at my empty bowl and grimaced. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Yup, but like anything worthwhile in life, no pain, no gain." He was right of course, I needed to suck it up and go back there.

"If I don't survive, tell Sakura you suckered me into doing something stupid that got me killed. No sense her hating the Old Lady because of me."

"She's a lucky woman that Sakura, and sure, if you die I'll take the blame. It was my idea after all to go back. Listen, you better get going, I'll meet you at your house in an hour." He got up and began walking down the street. When he reached the end of the block he turned back to me and laughed. "That or at the hospital, see you later Brat!" With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Oh hey Naruto!"

Author notes: I've made a new goal now. I have two ideas for stories that fit in this universe. And when I have the time, i.e. when I'm done my two fics, I'll write them. I'm not going to give away the who's and when's right now, but they will both be fairly short, say about 8-15 chapters each. Also, for the first time since I started this fic, I've held back a chapter. I had this chapter available for quite a few days now, but I've been holding it back so I could release it along with my Sakura Fic, which is named A Fine Line Between Us.

Response to Reviews:

Gin-okami123: Thank you for that, I needed it.

Believeit6: I'm glad you like the fic and agree on Jiraiya's advice, but Naruto without orange is like sky without blue. However I'll admit, too much orange is bad.

Emperor Sasuke: Who says I won't?

Zach Hadley: I'm glad you enjoy the dream. Here I thought I was being a huge tease.

dbzgtfan2004: I'm glad you enjoy and hope to hear more from you.

Namikaze777: Glad you enjoy the work, and now you can enjoy more.


	12. Black, Orange and Red?

Quick notes: I'm back! Also this takes place on afternoon to evening on day 3.

**Chapter Twelve: Black, Orange and Red?**

"What, oh hi Ino, can't talk I have to go see Tsunade right now." I left her standing there outside Ichiraku's, arriving in front of the Hokage building in only a few minutes. That's when it hit me, _this is suicide!_ I should not be going in there. _I want to live!_

"Hey Naruto, there you are. You left so suddenly we didn't get to tell you where we should go shopping for your clothes." It's Shizune, thank god! Alright, I can easily explain to her the situation and no harm will come from it.

"Well actually that's kinda why I came here. You see I left to have lunch with Jiraiya, and he offered to take me shopping. Even made a deal with me that if we weren't finished in thirty minutes, he'd let me give Tsunade all of his research to burn."

"What's the catch?"

"That was what I said. Basically, I have to give fair consideration and I can't stall for time. That was it. And you have to admit, even if he is a pervert, the man has style. I mean he's a spy master; he has to know how to blend in and make an impression. So I took him up on it."

"She's going to want to kill you for this, you know that right?"

"Yup, but then again, like anything worthwhile in life no pain no gain. Besides, you know how she loves me." I gave her a goofy grin.

"I was talking about Sakura. She's going to want to kill you for turning into a mini-Jiraiya."

"I know, I was talking about her too."

"What, she loves you? How can you tell?"

"Well it's hard to explain. I mean she hits me all the time. Calls me stupid and makes fun of me. But she really cares for me too. She hits me because she wants me to better myself. For the most part it's because I've done something stupid, or something perverted, and she's just trying to correct me in her own way. And I'm fairly sure that if I ever left, she would die a little. I sometimes think I'm one of the few people that can truly make her smile. Well that and she was the one who asked me out this time."

"Hmm, you just might have a point there Naruto. So why haven't you gone in there yet?"

"Because I want to _live!_" I kept eyeing the door to the building and the open street behind me.

"Tell you what; I'm in a good mood, so I'll help you out. I'll go in and soften the blow. Hold your horses Naruto; I'm not going to tell her for you. Just come with me and when you're told to, come into Lady Tsunade's office. Okay?"

I started to follow her towards the large door of the Hokage's office. "Okay now, stay right here Naruto."

So I sat there next to the old lady's door. "Have you found him yet Shizune?" Wow you can really hear through these walls. Wait what is that mumbling. "Well where is he?" Why can I only hear Tsunade? "You found him and you didn't drag him here?" Hey, that mumbling sortta sounds like Shizune's voice. "What do you mean he's made plans, what plans?" Again I thought I heard Shizune say something. "Fine, I promise I will hear him out, then make a decision either to beat him or not."

"Okay Naruto, I've talked to her, come on in." This is it, my last chance to run. My last chance to run and I'm not talking it. I'm going in there. I'm an idiot; I'm going to get myself killed. Well it's been an okay life I guess.

"Hey there granny." Why am I so nervous? Oh yeah, maybe it's because she could kill me without a second thought. "You want to know who offered to take me shopping, don't you." She gave a very short nod as her reply. "Well you see it was Jiraiya he offered to help me as a gift for my birthday. He even made a deal with me. If he didn't find me something that I would like and you would find appropriate, then he would give me all of his research so I could give it to you to burn. I took him up on the offer."

She got up from her desk with a look on her face that I can only describe as pissed. She walked right up to me and stared me in the eye. She raised her fist and I shut my eyes willing for the pain to never come. That's when it came. That's when I felt it. She poked me in the forehead.

"Next time, thank us for the help and decline it _before_ you leave. It's only polite." She was smiling at me. Then she leaned in close. "And if you can try and stall so you get that research. I'm looking forward to having a paper burring party." Of course, same old Tsunade. Anything to get under the skin of that old pervert.

I opened my eyes and smiled at her. "I'll try, but he said no deal if I stalled."

"Well do your best. Oh and Naruto, tomorrow morning stop by here and tell me what happened. And wear your new clothes I want to see them."

"You got it! Well, I should probably go meet that Pervy-Sage soon, he said he'd meet me back at my place after I apologized to you."

"You haven't yet you know, apologize that is." Heh, whoops seems I forgot to apologize to them.

"Yeah I guess I did forget to do that, thanks for reminding me Shizune. Tsunade, Shizune, I'm sorry for running out on you guys earlier and I appreciate all the help you've given me today." I gave them a small bow before leaving the building and making my way home.

I'm not exactly sure how I was able to pull that off so safely, but I'm not going to complain about it. I mean how often do I leave that office without pissing her off? I'm just going to take this blessing and go on home. Then I'm going to buy those new clothes everyone thinks I should get. And then, I'm going to give Sakura the best date she's ever had.

"Oi, Naruto." Seems someone missed me.

"I'm coming Jiraiya, keep your pants on." Seems someone also notice who I was talking to. All the women in the area started to giggle like mad.

"Come on, you've ruined my once flawless reputation here. So let's get you sorted out for tonight so I can go about my business." Seems he didn't want to waste any time in getting to the store he had in mind. I can't remember the last time he decided to drag me across town.

It was a dump. That was the only way I could describe the shop he took me to. It made my apartment look like a palace by comparison. It made half a wall with a piece of tin hanging off it look better. "Hey old man, I've got a customer for you." Old man? Wow, whoever this old man is, he must be ancient. I mean, Jiraiya is old, so anyone he'd call old must be well _old _old. "Something classy, but casual. Try and keep it black, but give it a bit of orange too. Make the shirt a large, and give him a 16 inch neck. Pants lets see. Naruto, have you gained any weight?"

"Uh no not real-"

"Okay, 32 waist, 32 leg. Let's go size 10 shoe for him. Okay, Naruto, sit down in that chair there. The old man will blow you away." He pointed to a chair that looked to be in worse shape the store.

"Uh, okay if you say-"

"Ah Jiraiya, my boy how are you?" Where is this old man, all I see are clothes that look older than me.

"Not too bad I guess."

"Ah good, tell me did you ever hook up with that blonde friend of yours?" _What!_ Is he implying that _I_ hooked up with _Jiraiya!_

"No, no, Tsunade and I never hit it off like that." Thank god this old guy didn't mean me. "But I haven't stopped trying."

"Ah, does that mean you're looking for something yourself then?" Wait, he goes here for all his clothes. And he's tried to get Tsunade to go out with him for as long as I've known him and as he puts it from the day he met her. so in all that time he hasn't had any luck while getting his clothes from here. _Fuck!_ I am completely screwed. If this guy's clothes won't get Tsunade then there is no chance for me to ever impress Sakura.

"Well let's see if your young friend here likes this." He was short. He was so short his head barely came past my waist. He also looked like be was about 100 years old. Be he was also holding up to black items for me to inspect. "Go on boy, behind that curtain there you can change, there's a mirror too. Try them on." For an old shrimp he sure is ecstatic.

"Okay, I'll try them on." If only to prevent Jiraiya from forcing me into that booth, I grabbed both the shirt and pants and sundered off towards the changing booth. That was when everything changed. First my opinion of the old man. What I saw in his store that must be his old stock. This shirt looks brand new. And more importantly, second, he knows what he's doing. This shirt doesn't look half bad. Long sleeves, black, but it has two orange panels starting at the shoulders and going down the front. Simple yet stylish. I like it. Crap I like it and it's only been ten minutes. It even fits me. That old pervert was right. Ten minutes and I have new clothes. Hell even the shoes fit perfectly. I couldn't help it. "Damnit." I tired to keep it quiet. It looks like my curse didn't reach them.

"I think he likes them old man, we'll take them." Great he heard me. I keep forgetting that old pervert has good ears. "So come on out Naruto, show us the new threads." What can I do? He has me, I like the clothes. He's not going to let me live this down. He is going to hold this over me for years.

"So how do I look?" I gave the two of them a slight grin.

"Wow kid, I haven't seen someone look this good in my clothes since the Fourth came here. And that was almost twenty years ago. I think he was going out on a date that night with a young Miss Uzu-"

"Whoa, look at the time Naruto; if you don't hurry you'll be late to pick up that Sakura for your date. Better get going now." Damn he's right, it's about 5:10, and if I'm going to walk there it will take about 30 minutes. Close to 50 if I want to pick up that gift for her.

"Yeah your right. I better get out of here. I'll see you later, Pervy-sage."

Knowing I wouldn't have much time, I decided to go straight to the hospital first and get Sakura. I'm sure she wouldn't mind not having a gift tonight, and I could always give her one later. It had seemed I misjudged how long it would take me to get to the hospital. I arrived just as the first few nurses and doctors were coming off the day shift. I stood and waited for Sakura. Minutes passed and she hadn't shown up. I was starting to worry why she wasn't here when I saw something. One of the last few people leaving the hospital, it's Ino.

"Hey Ino!" I waved over at her. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She looked over at me cautiously. Does she not recognize me?

"Wait, Naruto, is that you? Oh thank god I found you. I tried to tell you earlier but you ran off. Sakura's not here. She went home not feeling well. She wanted to tell you herself, but she needed rest so I told her I would find you and tell you about it. I'm actually on my way over there to check up on her, did you want to come with me?"

"What, she's not feeling well? Well I don't know if I should bug her when she's resting. Oh but if you wait for a moment would you take her something for me?"

"Eh? Sure I guess I could wait for a little bit."

"Thanks Ino, stay right here I'll be back soon." I know just what to get Sakura to make her feel better. If I'm right there should be someplace right over here that sells. Bingo! Just as I thought. Every time she comes home from a mission she goes out of her way to come down this side of the red light district. And now I know why. I walked up to a small stall on the edge of the district. "Excuse me could I have one of those please?" I pointed at the sign hanging off the stall.

The old woman that seemed to be tending to the stall looked me over. "Eh, what was that? You want the cherry blossom surprise? I know of only one person she ever buys that, that's why I named it after her hair." That proves it, Sakura will love this.

"Yes please." I quickly paid for the small box and rushed back to Ino. "Sorry about that Ino, but would you please take this to Sakura for me? Oh wait! Do you have a pen?" She handed one over to me and grumbled about making demands. Quickly I scribbled down on the box a few words. "Thanks again Ino, you're a lifesaver."

Author notes: Okay, time for some reasoning. I'm fairly sure I'm going to get some people questioning how I came up with the measurements for his pants. It's actually quite simple. After doing some research, I found that Naruto is only a few inches shorter than me, and it only makes sense that he would be rather fit and thus have a smaller waist. I know I'm going to get people questioning what is in the box. And while I wont tell you yet, I'll invite you to guess if you wanted to. Those who do guess, if you get it right I will acknowledge you in the next chapter.

Response to Reviews:

Forlong: Wow it's been so long since I've written a part in this fic that I'm not sure what to say. Flower power, hehe that's the best pun ever!

wind797: Glad to hear you enjoying my work.

Zach Hadley: I'm glad you enjoyed the lead in. I hope you'll enjoy the middle.

ComboBreaker: I know, I was shocked that at the numbers too. But then I looked at the number of visitors to my story and I was happy. By the time the second chapter was up more people had read my work then all other I had done combined. That was a happy day. However, I'm a little upset that I seem to be getting more people reviewing my other fic more often than this one.


	13. Troublesome

Quick notes: I know it's been a while, but I'm back! No new spoilers and this is during the events that takes us to the morning of the 4th day.

**Chapter Thirteen: Troublesome**

I know it's probably stupid, but I didn't go straight home after that. I didn't even go to Ichiraku's, which even struck me as odd. Instead I went to my own secret thinking spot.

Ironic how that's where that old lady told me to take Sakura. Ironic how I'm standing on the head of a man that I could swear was my brother, if I didn't know the truth that I'm old enough to be his son and he had none. Hell ever since I learned the truth of what happened on the day of my birth; I've felt closer to the fourth than I ever thought I would. Hell he actually held me in his arms.

And now it seems like I'm almost turning into a mini-Fourth, trained by the man who trained him, trained by the man he trained. I've turned the move he created into one of my most used. Hell I even have the same luck with women as him, if what that old pervert told me was true. Or I will if I can win over Sakura.

Sakura, I'm still surprised that she asked me out, even if it was out of pity for hitting me. But she asked me out. And I agreed. But should I have? I mean I know that Sakura cares for me, but I'm not sure if she loves me. Even if she did I'm sure she loves Sasuke much more than me. It almost makes me want to ask her why she did it, knowing it won't change anything between us. It almost makes me want to turn her down to save myself the heartache I know will come out of it.

"Troublesome, isn't it?"

I didn't even look towards him as he lay down and look towards the stars. He was right, as usual. Women can be troublesome. "But worth it."

"True." I'll give it to Shikamaru; he has a knack for answering you with the least amount of words. "She didn't show." It wasn't even a question, he _knew_ it. "Ino told me when I had to tell her our mission was pushed back a week." Well at least it's not entirely village gossip.

"Yeah, went home sick, or so Ino told me. That's why I bought her some dumplings."

"Does she know about your secret?" Secret? What secret?

"I think everyone knows that I love her-"

"Naruto, I mean does she know about the Kyuubi?"

We were quiet for a long time. "You found out."

He looked over at me and stared me in the eye. "I've had my suspicions for a few years. The chuunin exams convinced me. But no one actually ever told me."

"All this time and you didn't care?"

"Naruto, I'm going to say this in the hope that you _never_ repeat it. I'm trying to date the sister of the host of Shukaku. If I don't care about that, why would I care that one of my greatest friends is the host of the Kyuubi? For as long as I've known you you've wanted to do nothing more evil than pull a harmless prank. Hell, the closest you'd come to hurting a member of this village is to wound their pride. Learning about the Kyuubi actually makes me respect you more. All that power, all that fury and you're still you. I've seen the way people act towards you, and not once have you even thought to seek revenge. I don't care about the Kyuubi because I know you're making sure he doesn't hurt anyone _ever_. I only ask if she knows or not because she might not see it the same way. I don't want to see you hurt like that, no one does."

"Sakura found out soon after I came back, so did your girlfriend. She wondered why I could care so much for saving Gaara, and I said that we were just the same. Nothing changed from that moment; she didn't treat me any more different than you did. I almost wonder if she knew about it sooner, but I've yet to have the courage to ask her."

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really." I let out a deep sigh. "I'm starting to think I shouldn't go out with her." Shikamaru was silent as he starred at me. "Well, I'm not certain that she actually wants to go out with me, I think she's doing it out of pity. And as much as I care for her, I know if I let myself believe that she's falling for me, and then she leaves me for Sasuke when he comes back, it would destroy me."

"What if he doesn't want to come back?"

"I'm not sure what I would do then." What _if_ Sasuke doesn't want to come back with us? What if after I drag him back here, after Sakura declares her undying love for him, he leaves? "I'm not sure."

"What if when that happens and she doesn't care?"

"You know Shikamaru, you sure are, what's the word I'm looking for, _troublesome_."

"What else are friends for?"

I had to smile at him then. "What else are friends for."

The two of us spent the next hour staring up at the stars, watching the bright streaks storm past us. Slowly catching up on the last few years.

I had to admit that it was fun to catch up with my friend, even though deep down I'd rather have been spending the night with Sakura. Near the end on the meteor shower Shikamaru stood up.

"Listen Naruto, it's getting a bit late and I should be getting to bed soon. I'll be seeing you later then yes?"

"Sure thing Shikamaru, goodnight."

"Oh, and hey Naruto, don't worry about Sakura and Sasuke. I get the feeling that she might be over him. And I'm fairly sure he never was all that interested in her to begin with. So don't over think things like that."

"Thanks man, what would I do without you?" He didn't really answer me as he walked off; I swore he was shaking his head as he left.

He's probably wondering the same thing. And it would probably be the same result, both of us worse off than before. I should get going, it's late and I should get up early and do some training. Maybe after that I'll go and check on Sakura, see if she's feeling any better. Maybe take her out for lunch or something.

Then I'll have to pay a visit to Tsunade, what with her wanting to know what happened tonight and everything. Hmm, I'm going to have to think of a way to tell her that Sakura didn't show but I'm okay about it. Maybe I can get an easy mission for some quick cash too.

It just might mean the difference between a day with Sakura and a day by myself.

So I rose and made my way back to my small apartment. It might not have been much but it was home. The old patchy sofa in the living room. The small set of used dishes sitting on the counter. The old fridge and stove that seemed to be as old as the building. It was home. Well in a way it was home. Really the only thing that made it so was the picture of Team Seven taken all those years ago. Memories of all the times the four of them or the three of them had spent together sill brought tears whenever no one was looking. I quickly striped down to just my boxers and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. It had been a long day, and quite taxing on the body what with dealing with both Tsunade and Jiraiya not once but twice each.

Sleep was quick at coming, but it wasn't all that pleasant. Images of Sasuke plagued me as I tossed and turned. Red eyes staring into my soul asking me how I could betray his trust in me. How I could steal his Sakura from him. How could I steal the only woman in this world that he cared for? I fought him over this, screaming out that _he_ left _us_, but each time he'd come back with more pain written on his face. It was torturous, but I endured it. Half the night was filled with his haunting image, but I didn't let it get to me.

He wasn't real. I had to keep telling myself that. This wasn't the real Sasuke, he was miles and miles away from here, probably doing god knows what with that snake. He wasn't real. It had become my mantra for the evening. But try as I might it wasn't helping. He wouldn't go away.

I wasn't sure how long I could last like this, seeing him begging me to stop my advances on Sakura. Hours passed and his please seemed to get more desperate. My control was waning, tears started to form from the sheer torture of it.

The sun had risen early that day, but no salvation was found from that damn specter of my brother. I'm awake and he's still there. I tried throwing my pillow at him and it passed through him as if he were mist. He didn't even stop his plea for me to leave him and Sakura be.

I couldn't take it anymore, the dam broke and my tears ran down my face, staining the spots they fell on my shirt and sheets semitransparent. He wasn't going to leave me alone. No mater of begging or pleading would do. The one thing he asked I found impossible. Give up on my dream.

How could I give up on pursuing the woman that loved? He was my best friend, my brother, but I couldn't promise him I would leave Sakura to him. And yet, in a heartbeat I would leave Sakura alone if she chose to be with Sasuke, it's so contradictory that it makes no sense.

No it makes every bit of sense. I could never deny Sakura what she wanted, but Sasuke, he's tried to break the bonds he shares with us. And as much of a brother he is to me, and as much as I love him as such, it pales in comparison to my love for Sakura.

So there is no way that I will promise to him that I will leave my affections for Sakura alone. I will _not_ stop competing for her love. Because it is her right to give it to whom she chooses. And I will abide by her decision whatever it may be.

So he can try and torment me as much as he wishes, but I will not let it rule me. I stared deep into his eyes as he pleaded me to stop loving the only woman I ever could love. Fighting his request was taking everything I had, but I _had _to do it.

There was a knock at my door, startling me, yet Sasuke continued his pleas, ignorant of the door and the person beyond. "Naruto? Are you up yet?"

Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to come now?

And what would Sakura say if she found out he was haunting me?

Author notes: Alright people, time to do some catching up. In the time I took off from writing this and A Fine Line Between Us, I wrote a short (13 pages) story of how Minato won over Kushina's heart, otherwise known as Bringing Home Back to You. I hope you check it out as it gives a bit of insight into the world that is my interpretation of Naruto. Now on a much brighter note, I have hit a milestone for this story. Today, after finishing this chapter, I have hit 40 pages in my master copy. This copy does not contain any notes or review response what so ever. It does contain line breaks at the end of each chapter and that's all. So other than maybe 10 or so blank lines, I have 40 pages of work completed. Yay me! Also, it wasn't until tonight that I was able to see the epic foreshadowing I had done, I won't exactly ruin it if you haven't read the latest chapter, but if you have you will know what I mean.

Okay time to announce the winners of my little question from last chapter. What was in the box? Believeit6, you were the only one to guess. And as you guessed dumplings, you were of course correct.


	14. The Mind's Eye

Quick notes: Wow I've been inspired, so I'm back at it. No new spoilers and this is during the events that takes us to the morning of the 4th day.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Mind's Eye**

Soon after I heard her voice, my world went black. I was trapped in a bare room; each wall glowed faintly with an evil red tint. In the center of it all was Sasuke, his red eyes blazing. His please were stronger now, more forceful. Almost demanding that I let go of my feelings for Sakura.

I could faintly hear Sakura's voice in the back of my mind. She was calling for me, but where was she. Try as I might, I couldn't remove my eyes from Sasuke's. What had he done to me? Why was I frozen here?

I could hear the pleas coming from Sakura, each one more frantic than the previous. What did she want me to do? I can't make it out, and the more I try to focus on her words, the more my head seems to ache. Something isn't right here.

I felt an odd wetness against my lips, pleasant and yet awkward. I would have sworn someone had tried to kiss me, but no one was here. I then felt something force its way beyond my lips, entering into my mouth. But try as I might, each time I searched for it, there was nothing there. What was going on?

While I tried to debate what it was exactly that I was feeling I heard a sound that froze me to my core. Sakura was crying. I faintly heard her say something, it almost sounded like an apology.

I felt a tremendous impact on my cheek, almost as if Sakura had hit me, but this was far worse. I went flying towards the nearest wall, watching as it opened up before I reached it, revealing a large chamber with thousands upon thousands of doors. I fell for what had seemed like an eternity in that dark chamber before reaching what I assumed to be a ground of some sort.

That was when I noticed how much bigger everything was. Looking down I saw a small orange t-shirt and blue shorts. I look like I did when I was six. I'm a little kid. This has to be a dream or genjutsu. This can't be real. I tried as hard as I could to wake up. It was no use, try as I might; I was stuck here, in a hellishly black limbo, as a six year old.

I stayed there, surveying my surroundings, hoping against hope that at some point I would wake up from this damn nightmare. That was when I heard it. It was faint at first, but every time it repeated itself it got was a voice. A familiar voice too. And it was getting closer. I could almost make it out. "Hey Naruto? Are you in here?"

It was Ino! I'm saved! She can help me get out of this nightmare. I ran in the direction I was hearing her voice from, and soon I came upon a bright light surrounding a large circular seal on the ground. The seal was in the shape of a leaf. "I'm here, please help me." Oh god my voice was so high pitched, I sounded like a little six year old too. "Please I don't know how to get out of here."

There was a mighty flash; I had to turn away before I could look back at the giant seal. Slowly from within the large seal, Ino rose. However there was something different about her. She looked older, more mature. Her breasts were much larger than normal, and her hair seemed to be coiled around her many times, with the tips blowing to some unfelt wind. She was beyond beautiful, and yet, not beautiful at all. Almost like she had tried too much to be beautiful, and the result showed it.

Nonetheless I was glad she was here and ran at her with all the glee I could muster. Abruptly colliding with and latching onto her right leg I began to cry my eyes out at seeing her. "Please Ino; you have to help me get out of here!"

"Naruto?" She was looking at me funny. "Is that really you?" She pushed me off her leg and gave me a long hard look. "Yup you're definitely Naruto. Okay listen up, this is what's going on. Sakura said that something was affecting you, but she couldn't be sure what or how. So I uh, I sort of entered your mind to see if I could help you fix the problem."

"Help me? How?" Wait, did she say she was in my mind? That we are in my mind? "Um... Ino, how did you get inside my head?"

"I used a new jutsu I made. Now listen up Naruto, I need your help with this. What the hell had happened to you, the way Sakura told it, it seemed that you had been trying to scare yourself to death."

Looking over her shoulder as she bent down too look me over I froze. He was here, in my head. I was seeing him in my head. "Please Naruto, don't take Sakura from me. Please don't take the only woman I care for." I froze as I stared deep into his red eyes, instantly he seemed to multiply, becoming two, then eight, then thirty. How was he doing this?

Ino heard him. Her reaction was sudden; she shot up staring towards the Sasuke that had said those words, a shocked look on her face and a loud gasp coming from her lips. "Sasuke? What the hell?" Ino was looking around at him, all of him. "You did this to him. You tormented him! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He seemed unfazed, staring only into my eyes and pleading with me. "Please Naruto; don't steal the only one who has ever loved me. Don't steal Sakura from me."

Ino just stood there, staring off towards the Uchiha, the look on her face never changing. I was trapped, deep in my own mind, and the only one who knew the way out was unable to help me. She walked towards the nearest Sasuke clone, staring unbelievably into his eyes.

Then she slapped him. "You bastard! How could you? He was your friend, hell he's the closest thing you have to a brother." Again she slapped him. "And you ask him to give up the only woman he ever loved?" Yet again Ino slapped Sasuke. She was really pissed off at the man.

However, neither the words she spoke nor the blows she landed did anything. It was almost as if she had passed right through him. "Damnit, why won't you stop? Just get out of his mind already." Each word corresponded to a punch. She was more than just pissed at the man.

Then she suddenly stopped, the look in her face eerily similar to Shikamaru when he finally understands what someone is hiding. "He's not the one who's the cause of this problem." She turned back to me and knelt down to my level. "Naruto, think back to the last time you saw Sasuke. Did he ever say something, or do something? Did he ever enter your mind?"

"Well, sort of. But he didn't really enter my mind like you. He sort of talked to me in my head. It was-"

"Naruto, please, where was he when he did this talking to you?" Oh no. Did she want me to take here there? I can't, I mean what would she do if she saw Kyuubi? Would she freak out? Would she try and kill me like the village used to? "Please Naruto. I know this must be private for you, and I know I'm a bit of a gossip queen. But I swear to you that I won't divulge anything I might see in there unless it will help you. I swear that on my way of the ninja."

She was serious. She wouldn't tell anyone what she saw. "Okay Ino, follow me." I took her hand and left towards the only door that could possibly lead to the fox. It was large and red, with an eerie glow about it. I stopped before the door and looked up at her. "Okay Ino, you need to be prepared before you go in there. You're going to see something that's going to scare the shit out of you." The look on her face made me realize how bizarre it would be to have a six year old telling you you're going to see something scary as hell. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. "Wow, that sounded weird, didn't it?" She nodded trying to fight her urge to laugh. "But seriously, behind that door is the one secret I'm afraid to let get out. Some people know about it, but still it's very private. So try not at let him scare you."

She must have been questioning who it was I meant when I said him. Because the look on her face was very inquisitive. I pushed open the door and was shocked at what I saw. The cage was bent and twisted. Contorted into even smaller proportions. And leaning against it in all his glory was Sasuke. The fucking bastard himself.

"So you figured out what happened to him, didn't you?" Sasuke wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Ino. "And you came in here to help him, how touching Ino. How selfish, helping Naruto get Sakura all to himself so I'm available for you."

I looked over at Ino, fearing how she would respond. The loud snort that came from her was quite unexpected, almost pig like. "If that's what you think I'm doing Sasuke, then go ahead and think it, whatever floats your boat. But you should know I'm over you, and I have been for at least a year now. I'm not the stupid little girl I was when we were kids Sasuke. You never deserved my love, and you sure as hell don't deserve it now. So get out of here before I have to pull off the gloves." The two of them seemed to glare at each other for hours, neither moving. "Let go Sasuke, you've lost. There's no used in trying to torment him anymore."

"Hmm, you're right Ino. There is no use in messing with him anymore. I've grown tired of playing around with the fool." Sasuke seemed to stand up straighter as he looked over at me with an evil smile. I wasn't exactly sure why but I cowered behind Ino's leg as she stared him down.

"Get out of here Sasuke, and don't come back." A tear seemed to fall down her face as she looked deep into his eyes. "You're not welcome here anymore."

There was a very deep and evil laugh the seemed to come from him then. Almost crazed as it were. And the world seemed to spin as he stared in at me with those red eyes of his. He was still laughing manically as he started to fold in on himself. The room seemed to be distorting itself and sucking in around him a torrent of wind and purple-black chakra lashing out at us.

Ino ran towards the door, barely grabbing hold as the wind picked up. I tried to join her but the wind was too strong. It was drawing me in, deep towards the core of the typhoon. The closed I got to it, the louder and more terrifying Sasuke's laughing became. I was quickly becoming trapped staring deeply into a single eye of the sharingan. He was trying to kill me. There was nothing I could do about it; I was trapped, being sucked in to my doom.

Then it stopped. The wind, the power behind it, even his eye, it all ceased to exist. It was entirely all too black in the dungeon. But the laughing, it never ended. It seemed to come from both nowhere and everywhere. I was in the eye of the storm, and it had changed directions. Ino had done a 180, now holding on to the door frame to prevent herself from being blown off to who knows where in my subconscious.

I was trapped in the center of a maelstrom of swirling evil, and Sasuke was starting to form in the center of it, sword drawn and ready for combat. "Heh, now Naruto, it's time to correct the mistake I made all those years ago." I couldn't look away from his eyes; the glowing red orbs were bearing into my soul. Each second that passes caused my head to hurt more and more.

He was killing me. Slowly and painfully he was killing me. I couldn't move and he was drawing closer. I barely had the strength to hold myself off the ground, I was an easy target.

And yet he didn't kill me, he was standing over me, and odd smirk pasted on his face. Almost surprised at how easy it was probably. I couldn't take it anymore, I surrendered. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

"No!" My eyes flew open as the pain ended in my head. Ino was standing over me, her hand on a kunai embedded deep within Sasuke's chest. His look of silent surprised unusual for his face. "How?" His question seemed to die as he fell to his knees and started to fade away again. This time he was alone, no wind, no chakra. Just nothing.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it sooner, the wind was too strong for me, whatever that red burst of chakra you used was, it saved the day Naruto." She let out a deep sigh looking down at me. "I think we found the root of the problem and fixed it, so after some sleep, you'll be good as new." She moved towards me and placed her hand on my forehead and gently cupped my cheek with the other.

As I was slipping out of consciousness I glanced behind me and saw a faint outline of the fox in his restored cage. "Damn fox, saved me once a-" Before I blacked out completely I would have sworn I had seen Ino look towards me with shocked respect.

But then again I was so tired I could have been seeing things.

Author notes: I'm BACK! Are you guys, and girls, I'm assuming I have both male and female readers, getting sick of my updates?

Response to Reviews:

LoveAnime4ever: Glad to hear you enjoy it, and I hope to hear from you more.

Unfortunately Anonymous: Thank you thank you thank you. I am so glad to hear from you, because you have made my day, and prompted me to stop sitting on my ass playing video games and write. It's a shame you didn't have a user name, because then I'd know when you came back and said something. But I am glad you enjoyed my writing… and yeah I've been lazy about some mistakes and don't want to fix them yet.

twin083: Nice to hear from you again, but one question, what's a mang? Is it a man, or a girl, or a man girl? Because that's just odd.

goku90504: Um what? No seriously, what is with the dissection of Naruto's pervert nature? He is to some extent a pervert. As is any man or woman for that matter.


	15. Dinner and a Show

Quick notes: Wow I've been inspired, so I'm back at it. No new spoilers and this is during the events that takes us to the evening of the 4th day.

**Chapter Fifteen: Dinner and a Show**

It was late in the day when I finally woke up. I was alone and my bed looked like I had tried to fight off 20 people on it. I guess it wasn't a dream, Ino, Sakura, all of it. It wasn't a dream. So I sat there. For about an hour I did nothing but sit and accept what had happened to me.

The man I would call brother, the man I had trusted with my life, he decided he wanted to hurt me. But why would he do this to me? Why would he use my love of Sakura to try and force me away from her? Why would he use something I'm willing of doing myself against me? If she wanted him, if Sakura truly wished to be with Sasuke then I would not stand in their way. I would stop fighting and let them be together. But until that day, when she says to me that she loves Sasuke and wants to be with him more than with me, I'm not going to give up trying. I will give everything to make her happy. And I will do so with a smile in my face. Anything at all for _her_.

I let out a large sigh before collapsing back into bed. Then it hit me, I _stank_! Man, I must have been sweating up a storm from all that. Seriously I need a bath, or a shower or _something_.

So I stumbled my way over to my bathroom and started the tap. After the water was significantly warmer I stepped under the constant spray. I was heavenly. I spent nearly an hour scrubbing myself clean, and another hour, and all of the hot water let to me, sitting under the spray relaxing. It was so nice, not being tormented, relaxing in a warm environment. Sadly it had to end, the cold water was quite uncomfortable.

So it was, quite reluctantly, that I turned off and left the shower. However I took notice of myself in the mirror and realized just how much I had changed over the years. I wasn't really that 6 year old kid, striving for everyone's attention by acting out. I wasn't the 12 year old genin that was still acting out and trying to gain people's attention. I wasn't the boy who thought that I was better than what other people thought of me. I've not pranked anyone in years, well at least not seriously so. A smile formed on my face as I realized just how mature I had become in all these years. Then a sobering thought came to mind. I shouldn't be so cocky about that, I might turn into Kakashi then.

So I opened the door and made my way back into my room, but stopped dead before I left my bathroom. She was here, in my room. She was staring at my bed and looking franticly around. Was she looking for me? "Sakura?" What the hell am I doing? I mean I just got out of the shower. Oh _shit_ I just got out of the shower. I'm naked, and wearing a towel. If I don't do something quick she's going to want to kill me for doing something perverted.

So I dove back behind the door and leaned from behind it. Smooth move Naruto, very inconspicuous, you're only running and hiding from a friend while half naked and wearing a towel, she totally knows you're not scared. "Um Sakura, not that I'm not glad to see you or anything." I couldn't really help the blush that came to my face, man this really is embarrassing. "But um, what are you doing here?"

She didn't reply. It seems she was more engaged with looking at, well I guess she was staring at me if anything. Okay this is getting a bit ridiculous, I mean she's staring straight at me and not saying anything. Almost like she's in some sort of trance. Okay time to try and break through to her. Grabbing my towel to make sure it wouldn't slip and end me up in the hospital, I stepped out of my bathroom and stood in front of Sakura. It seems she didn't even notice this, she's still looking at my shower. I wonder what she's thinking?

"Hello Sakura? Are you okay?" I was waving my hand in front of her face to get her attention, and it seemed to be working. I guess she noticed how she zoned out on me like that and blushed in embarrassment. Well doesn't really surprise me, I did the same thing.

"What? Oh yes, yeah I'm okay Naruto. Sorry about that. I was in here earlier, and you weren't feeling well. You nearly had a breakdown, I had to get Ino to come in and help you. She um, well she found out about Kyuubi, and she knows not to talk about it. But afterward well, you sort of passed out and I thought that I'd be here when you woke up. But then I wanted some tea, and you were out, so I thought I'd pick up something for lunch. So I grabbed some money from your wallet, but nothing seemed to go right. The markets didn't have anything fresh, and they were out of my favorite tea. In the end well I didn't find anything I could use to make lunch."

Wow, she sure did ramble on there. Wait a minute, I narrowed my eyes, did she say lunch? I had to do it, I sniffed. She didn't. she wouldn't. did she? "Did you get ramen?"

"Um yes, I didn't know what to get you so Ayame helped."

I must control my happiness. Must be more mature for Sakura. But I can't just do nothing, I mean what would she think? That I'm not happy that she got me ramen, even if it was with my own money. So I flashed her a very happy grin. "Thanks Sakura, you didn't have to do that."

She returned my grin with a smile, she must be happy now. "Wasn't any trouble Naruto, now you get dressed and I'll get lun-" Um what's a lun? And what's over on my bed side table? All I can see is my alarm clock, so what does 5:30 have to do with it? "Err, I should say dinner ready. Then we'll eat." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was jumping for joy, bouncing off my bed a few times before finally calming down.

I was all ready preparing to apologize for how I had acted when I noticed that she had left the room. What if she saw me and left? Is she still here? A quick check outside my bedroom door confirmed that she was in my kitchen pulling out dinnerware and setting the table. I guess I should throw some clothes on, I know for a fact Sakura would beat me senseless if I went out there like this. So I grabbed the first clean shirt and pair of pants that I found in my _civilian_ drawer.

"Um hey Sakura, about earlier. Well I'm sorry about what I did." She looks a little confused, maybe she doesn't know what I'm talking about. "I, I made you cry, didn't I? I'm sorry about that Sakura, I really am."

"It's okay Naruto, I was just worried for you. I didn't want you to get hurt. But I'm glad you're okay, I really am."

"Oh that's good. But um." How should I say this? Maybe my bowl has all my answers. After staring into it, well nothing really helped. "Well I was sort of wondering why you showed up this morning." I gave her a quick glance before returning my gaze to my bowl again.

"Oh well I sort of wanted to make it up to you for last night. I was really sorry for missing out date like I did and I was really grateful for the dumplings you got me. Heh, guess I kind of made it up to you."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, and so did she it seems.. "Tomorrow's the day I start my training." I couldn't help the sad tone to my voice. That means I won't be able to see her as often. "Kakashi's probably going to work my hands to the bone." For once it seems I'll have his attention. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That probably means we won't be seeing a lot of each other, doesn't it?" she's right. I gave her a small nod before looking up into her eyes. I couldn't help but be drawn in by those glorious green orbs. Before long the two of us were talking about all sorts of things. Then I caught glance of the clock on the wall and realized how late it really was.

"I should probably be getting home soon. I have to be up early to get Kakashi out of the hospital, then I have training with Lady Tsunade. You should also be getting to bed, Kakashi probably wants to start first thing after he get out of the hospital." It seems Sakura had also seen how late it was, and she did have a point about us needing to get to bed. Oh no, she's heading for the door. Think Naruto, anything to stop this night from ending.

"Wait Sakura, um do you want, I mean would it be okay if I walked you home?" it's a long shot but is she says yes it means I can spend more time with Sakura.

She grabbed the doorknob and turned to me smiling. "I'd enjoy that Naruto." I followed her out the door and down the street, staying a few steps behind her all the time. However every third step she would stop and turn to look at me. The sixth time she did this she seemed to pout and just stand there. "Naruto, if you're going to walk a girl home you don't follow her. You _walk_ with her." She seemed to find that fact funny as she let out a small giggle.

About a block later she started acting weird again. Every other step she would brush her hand against mine. After what seemed like two blocks of this she took hold of my hand and smiled. I couldn't believe it. Sakura was holding my hand, willingly, as I walked her home. I had to look over at here to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Every time she looked over at me I had to look away. She was so beautiful, the way the moon lit up her face.

When we finally made it to her house we stopped just outside her door. "Well um, thanks for walking me home Naruto, and, well even though it wasn't exactly a date, and earlier today you scared me half to death, I had a good time."

"I did too Sakura." As we both stood there she seemed to tense up for a moment as she glanced between me and her door. then it happened before I knew it. She kissed me. It was on the cheek, but it was a kiss. But best of all, it was _intentional_.

"I'll see you later Naruto. Maybe we can do this again some time." Long after she had shut the door and I had started to walk home, the only thought that remained in my head was that I hoped that we could do this again too.

Author notes: Although normally there would be a section on responses to review I must state that at the moment I'm not feeling the greatest. As such when I write chapter 16 I shall respond to everyone who leaves a meaningful review.


	16. Untimely News

Quick notes: No spoilers if you have read up to Chapter 330 of the manga. This is during the events that takes us to the evening of the 30th day.(whoops forgot to change that, just so everyone knows naruto has been training for about a month now.)

**Chapter Sixteen: Untimely News**

It's amazing what can happen with a little time. Two days ago I didn't have a clue how to add wind chakra to my Rasengan. One day ago I thought I mixing the two was impossible. One hour ago I thought the worse think that would happen this day is that it was raining and Kakashi tried to hit on me. One minute ago I learned that one of my best friend's mentor and sensei was dead. Life throws all sorts of surprises at us. What will tomorrow bring to us? Death, new friends, maybe even a new life.

The three of us were shocked to hear that Asuma was dead. Kakashi even had to sit down to come to grips with the news before he said that training was over for the day and that we should head back to the village. There wasn't much talking on the walk back into the village, I guess each of us had too much on our minds at the time. Eventually it was Kakashi who was the first to talk.

"I'm going to go see if Kurenai is." He seemed to trail off after that and looked towards the largest of the clouds in the sky. "I'm going to make sure she's not alone. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, she should be alone."

"I should go see if Shikamaru or Konohamaru need someone to talk to." I could feel both of my sensei looking at me as I stared at the sky.

"Even if they don't want to talk with you right now, they'll appreciate the fact that you're there for them Naruto." Yamato was right. They might not want to speak with me, they might just want to be alone right now.

So I decided I would look for Konohamaru first. He was my unofficial little brother after all, and if he ever needed a shoulder to cry on I would want to be first on his list. It was hard enough on him when he lost his grandfather, but now he's lost his uncle too. He's now the last shinobi of his clan, it must be really hard on him.

Sadly when I found him he wasn't taking it as best as I thought he might. He was trying to hide away from the world, almost literally. Oh course it wasn't too hard for anyone to notice the large square patch of fence where the wood wasn't wet, and was nailed on the wrong way. I decided that if he wanted to hide I'd let him, but I would let him know he wasn't alone.

So the two of us stood there for most of the afternoon getting rained on. Finally as I was starting to get hungry Konohamaru decided to speak. "You're not going to try and cheer me up?"

"Nope" I kicked at a stone before sitting down and looking to the sky.

"How come?"

I looked over to the wall and noticed that his camouflage had been pulled away from his face and that he was sitting next to me. I also noticed how he was still crying. "Because your uncle is dead. You have every reason to be hurt and feel sad and there is no way I'd be able to cheer you up."

"But why aren't you talking to Shikamaru, or Chouji? He was their leader, their friend."

Looking him in the eye, I stood and offered my hand to him. "Because like the best of rivals, we're brothers. And brothers are always there for each other, even when they're not. Now I'm a little hungry so let's get something to eat."

"I'm not really that hungry Naruto. I really don't feel like anything at the moment."

"Come on, I'm buying. And if afterwards you want to go off and grieve we'll do that." Shortly after I set off walking I could hear him running to catch up. "Still not hungry?"

He didn't respond for quite some time, just stared at his feet as he walked along with me. I noticed a few people giving me the evil eye as we walked along, probably thinking I'm trying to corrupt him or something. However when Konohamaru looked over at me with the smallest of smiles on his face the other villagers all stopped. "I'm not hungry." We continued on for three more steps before his stomach gave it's excuse to his statement.

I decided to let him off easy on that. "Yeah sometimes I'm not hungry at all one minute and then I'm so starving I just got to eat the next. So come on, we're almost there." Lunch was a simple affair, we both had ramen and very little was said beyond the simple pleasantries.

It wasn't until we were walking back to his house that Konohamaru finally spoke up. "Why did he have to die?"

Pulling him aside I sat him down on the first bench I could find, following him thereafter. "I'm not sure why he had to die, but I know like any shinobi of this village he would have willingly died to prevent anyone else from dying."

"I know that but he was going to be a father! And now my cousin when he's born will never know his father."

"I know what it's like, not knowing who you're father was. But that's why you're here. You can tell that kid all about him. The things he taught you. The stuff you learned from him as you grew up. All the things that he did to help you, you help his kid with."

"All the stuff you taught me?"

"Not _all_ the stuff. You have to keep something up your sleeve. I mean you never know when your rival starts catching up to you. You have to keep them reaching."

"So I suppose when you finish this training you're doing now you won't show me how to do it."

"It's not really something you'd be able to pull off right now. Put it this way I can barely do it twice in one day. Kakashi has to struggle to make just one. It's a very powerful and chakra intensive jutsu. But we can talk about that later. You should get some rest, the memorial is early tomorrow and you don't want to be late for that." Noticing the look of fear on his face I gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you through the whole thing."

As I started my walk home I looked across the way to the Yamanaka Flower shop. Sakura was sitting there hugging Ino as she cried over Sakura's shoulder. As our eyes met I gave her a halfhearted smile and tried to wave; but as my hand rose it froze. Now wasn't the time to be happy and carefree. Now was the time to mourn and be there for our mourning friends. So, with a final nod to Sakura, I again set off for home, to get ready for bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long and emotional day.

Author notes: SORRY! That's all I can say for four month hiatus. Sadly I had trouble finding my muse for this chapter, which is why it's so short compared to the other chapters. However I hope to be able to re-commit myself to my work and get back on schedule to about 1 chapter a month.

Now onto reviews.

LoveAnime4ever: Wow, my descriptions caused you to practically drool? I'm not sure I was trying to bring that reaction or not, it was so long ago.

Kidloco: Glad you enjoyed it, and if I read correctly you meant the psychology I've been using. That was actually my intention as I am currently studying psychology.

UFDF Naruto: There is actually a reason on why it was left out. In Sakura's opinion, it wasn't really an important event. Whereas for Naruto, it was advice on how to act when on a date with Sakura.


	17. Passing Trouble

Quick notes: No spoilers if you have read up to Chapter 330 of the manga. This is during the events that takes us to the 5th day.

**Chapter Seventeen: Passing Troubles**

Someone should make a law about rain and funerals. Whenever there is a funeral in this village it always seems to rain. It's almost like the sky itself is sad to see our friends and family go.

I wasn't really surprised that Shikamaru didn't show up for the service. He always thought that public displays of grief were not befitting of a ninja. But he shouldn't be alone with his mourning.

"Naruto, can I have a word with you?" What does Kakashi want? And why can't it wait for after I'm out of my formal uniform? "I was wondering, did you notice that Shikamaru wasn't at the funeral just now?"

I couldn't help but look away, towards the breaking clouds in the sky. "Yeah, he never was one for showing how he feels, too troublesome I guess. But I think he might be up to something, planning his revenge or something."

"I see. You're worried about him aren't you Naruto? I'm worried too. I know what it's like, losing a teammate in battle, a friend. It's hard to bare it alone like he is. Team Ten was very close to each other. And while I don't think he would normally make a mistake, his desire for vengeance might blind him to something. I'm worried he might be willing to sacrifice himself and his team in the name of vengeance. Anyway I've made a decision. I'm going to keep an eye on him for the next few days, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And if he does get himself in over his head I'll be there to save him from any trouble. But for the moment I want you to continue your training. Konohamaru will be okay, he's with Kurenai and they should be able to help each other out. Take the rest of the day off. Rest, relax, spend time with Sakura or something. Just be ready. Shikamaru's going to make some sort of move and I want Team Seven ready for it."

I felt a strong sense of determination flow through me at that moment. "You can count on us sensei, I'll make sure that Sakura and Sai are ready for anything that might happen."

"Good, now if you excuse me, I have a shadow I have to go stalk." And with that he started walking away, not once pulling out his book.

It wasn't hard to find Sakura after the funeral. She was sitting on a nearby bench sulking. I decided to sit down next to her and wait for her to notice me. However after about five minutes of sitting there staring off into space she hadn't said a word to me. "Hi Sakura."

"Naruto? It's good to see you. Well I mean it would be good to see you if it weren't for today's occasion." She was starting to babble. Sakura never babbles like this.

"Sakura how are you holding up?"

"Me, well I'm fine really." She stopped herself when I gave her a concerned look. "Okay, not really. I'm worried about her Naruto. I mean, last night she just cried and cried, and then suddenly she became very resolved and emotionless. I mean today she barely even cried."

"I noticed that. Personally I thought that Ino was just all cried out from last night. But now, after what Kakashi told me, I think she knows that Shikamaru is planning revenge and she's probably waiting for her part in it." Sakura was speechless at this. She just looked down in worry as I watched her. "But, Kakashi has a plan. As you know he's lost team members before and knows how hard Team Ten is taking this. He thinks that, maybe and only maybe, Shikamaru might miss something, or overlook it. He's going to as he put it _stalk the shadow_ to make sure that nothing bad happens to them."

Sakura looked up at this point and a small smile appeared on her face. "But, he wants us to be ready to move at a moment's notice. He's going to keep an eye on them for us, and we're going to back them up if they make a move."

"So it's the waiting game then? They make the move and we follow?"

"Yup. Now come on, we have a team mate to find, and a day off to spend. Come on, we gotta find Sai and tell him of Kakashi's plan. Then maybe the three of us can go get some lunch. You know, bond a little."

Sakura gave me a small look of confusion before finally letting herself smile. "Sure thing Naruto. I think I heard him say he was going to go home when he left here. Maybe if we catch up to him we can spend some time with just the two of us. Catch up a bit of all the things we've missed out on in each other's lives."

I couldn't help but grin at her. "If we have the time then it's a date Sakura." Then it hit me. "Um, Sakura do you know where Sai lives?"

"Really Naruto, you don't know where your own teammate lives? His place is over on the eastern side of town. Now come on, the sooner we get there the sooner we can eat." And with that she took my hand and started dragging me off towards the eastern market. "You can even buy him a gift on the way."

"Gift? What do I need to buy him a gift for?"

"Think of it as a welcome to the team gift. I was thinking you and I could go in together on a set of paint brushes." Then after she leaned in close and started to whisper conspiringly at me. "Then we can give the bill to Kakashi sensei and let him worry about it." And with that Sakura gave a small giggle.

After that I couldn't help but think that maybe; just maybe, things would be okay for us all in the end. All we would have to do is stick together.

Author notes: Okay I feel really, really bad. This chapter has gained a bit of a stigmata with me… every time I've started to think I have a way to finish it, someone ends up dying. Now while not everyone was someone I've known personally, most have been celebrities, it has occurred every time. So I've finally finished the chapter, and have decided that, when I start on A Fine Line Between Us again I'm skipping the funeral. Even before all the troubles I've had a hard time actually coming up with stuff to write.

And now that I look at how long it's been since I've updated, more than a year, I'm starting to feel really bad that I've been neglecting it.


End file.
